Stolen Time
by Susan Dawson
Summary: Tragedy strikes. its hard for everyone, and a secret is being dug up.
1. Chapter 1

"Today is a sad day for us all. The accident was the last thing any of us thought would take the life of such an amazing person." Tears ran freely down his cheeks "It's not right, one year two months we have been home and just one month back on duty this happens."

The rest of the memorial was a blur to him. People said their good byes, placed flowers and moved on, the Voyager crew and family members remained behind for a longer goodbye. Each hugged another and shared a story or two. The midday sun was beginning to get hotter so they all started on their own ways.

"Harry wait a second." Tom called to his friend

"Hey Tom I really don't feel like talking right now" Harry said sadly

"I know Harry listen B'Elanna and I are having a few people over why don't you and libbie come" Tom said as he put his arm around Harry's shoulder

"I don't know Tom, I will think about it" Harry said as he moved away from Tom and took Libbie's hand and walked away.

**Three weeks Later**

"NOOOO!!!" He woke with a fright, covered in sweat he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom he splashed cold water on his face and went back to his bed. After another hour of tossing and turning, he gave up on sleep, had a sonic shower and made breakfast.

He activated the computer and contacted the Doctor.

"Good morning sir, you're up early."

"Yes, well that happens when you can't sleep."

"No need to get angry I will be over in a second." The doctor ended transmission and true to his word he knocked at the door.

"Come in."

The EMH walked in and looked around "Nice place. A little small but very nice."

"Doctor make your self at home. Now about me not being able to sleep."

"Yes, tell me what seems to be stopping you? Not tired? Can't relax? Bad dreams?"

"Bad dreams."

"Again?! Sir it was not your fault. You had nothing to do with what happened. Hell you weren't even there."

"I know that. But if I was I could have stopped it or something." Chakotay said rubbing his temples as he sat down on the sofa beside the EMH

"Here take this when you can't sleep." The EMH said "And Chakotay, stop blaming yourself okay?"

Chakotay showed the EMH out then went back to the sofa with the computer in front of him. He activated a few video files.

"_Would you stop that I need to get work down before Starfleet takes Voyager."_

"_Get together everyone I want to take a photo of everyone; Doctor that includes you get over here; I'm coming just need to set the delay; everyone say Voyager!"_

"_Congratulations Doc, you're married; Thank you Admiral I'm so happy; I am sure you are"_

"_Admiral your pregnant congratulations; thank you Doctor.. I think; who's the lucky man; oh you know"_

"_I'm sorry Admiral the baby didn't survive a virus damaged the development of the heart; TURN THAT OFF!"_

Chakotay paused the video playback so he could go to the kitchen for more coffee. Sipping his coffee he sat back down and reactivated the playback.

"_Thank you so much for recording this Chakotay, if nothing else I will have something to remember; No need to thank me Kathryn I enjoy spending time with you. Have you thought of a name yet?; Yes Patrick Edward."_

Chakotay passed the recording again and starred at the image of Kathryn and her new born son.

Mid morning Chakotay was sitting in his office at Starfleet head quarters reading over reports on the accident trying to learn as much about it as he could.

"Captain Chakotay I believe you requested this information."

"Chakotay looked up to see Admiral Paris standing at his desk. Quickly Chakotay stood up at attention.

"No no Captain not needed sit, we need to talk." Admiral Paris said pointing at the chair behond Chakotay.

"Now I know this is hard for you, Kathryn was a good friend of yours and mine. She was the best and will be missed."

"Yes she was the best Sir. But it is not right she just got back from being away to have the baby, why did she have to be sent on that mission? Her son will never know his mother, never be get to see how brave she is or how funny she is. Why did this happen Sir?"

"Chakotay Kathryn knew what she was getting into when she became an officer. It was an accident. Reports from the survivors say that she remained behind to make sure everyone got off the ship safely. This was a new ship, a test ship, and like her father she wanted to test the ship she helped design. It will be hard for a long time Chakotay, but we will grief and move on." Admiral Paris said as he handed Chakotay a PADD.

"I will not, that boy deserve an explanation when he is old enough to understand."

"When he is old enough Captain don't you forget that, and for the moment Gretchen and Phoebe will be raising the boy." Admiral Paris said making his way to the door

"What about the father shouldn't he be raising the Patrick?" Chakotay asked standing up now looking anger then he had in days

"Captain! The father has been notified and is doing his best. He needs time to grief too, he just lost his wife and has to figure away to deal with that and raise a baby. Good day Captain." Admiral Paris replied and left the office closing the door as he left.

"Captain Chakotay what a nice surprise. How are you doing?"

"Just fine Doctor. Listen we need to talk about a few things, have time to be counselor again?"

"Of course sit, cup of coffee?" the EMH asked

"Sure that would be nice." Chakotay replied

"Doctor what do you remember about Admiral Janeway's delivery?"

"I remember the whole thing, she almost lost the baby again and we almost lost her too." The Doctor said

"Was the father of the baby there?"

"Why of course he was there. Why would you ask that?" The EMH replied

"Who was it?"

"Captain! That is private information. Admiral Janeway said that her marriage and the birth of her son would be kept a secret no matter what happens." The EMH said with a sharp tone

"What if I told you that I was the father of the baby and I was her husband." Chakotay told the EMH

"I would say that you were lying."

"So who is the father Doctor and who is Admiral Janeway married to?" Chakotay questioned the EMH again

"I will not tell you no matter how many times you ask."

"It's you. She is married to you!" Chakotay snapped "But who is the father to the baby?"

"I… no…. Chakotay! How dare you!" The EMH spat out

"I'm sorry Doctor she isn't married to you. I just want to know who I can contact to send my sympathy to." Chakotay almost whispered as he rubbed his head

The EMH sighed and walked over to his computer, took a PADD and entered a few things into it.

"Here, please don't let anyone else know what is on the PADD." The EMH spoke softly

"When are you coming for dinner Chakotay? My wife wants to meet some of the people I worked with on Voyager?"

"Soon Doctor I promise, just need to take care of a few things first." Chakotay replied and left the Doctors office

Chakotay walked the streets before finding a nice coffee shop to stop in and read the information he had been given by the doctor. He ordered his coffee and sat down in the corner out of the way so he could read in peace.

"_Chakotay I am sorry I have never told you about my pregnancy, believe me I wanted to, you have a right to know that one night of celebration ended up with me getting pregnant. I miscarried and it hurt so bad to lose it."_

Chakotay looked up from the PADD as a young lady had come over to him.

"Sir I am sorry to interrupt but I was told to give this to you." The young lady handed him a piece of paper.

"Thank you." Chakotay said as he looked at the paper. He thought to himself someone went to all this trouble to write a not on paper it must have something to do with Kathryn.

It read;

"_Chakotay it wasn't an accident and there are still more survivors, one might even be Kathryn. Keep digging and I promise you will have the answers you seek._

_Signed_

_Me"_

Chakotay reread the note two more times but still had no idea who this "me" was and how they knew about the accident but he was sure of one thing, he needed to get off Earth to get more answers. He picked up all his PADDs and made his way back to his apartment.

Chakotay started to pack his uniforms and a few PADDs when his computer beeped, he turned it on and saw B'Elanna

"I here you are taking a trip. Any reason why?"

"I need time to think. I also need to get away from here to many reminders." Chakotay said as he packed the PADDs into a case

"Listen I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us, we made it all the way home only to lose the one person that made sure we made it home in a test flight accident."

"Thank you B'Elanna for the reminder, I just need to get away to grief and move on." Chakotay said and ended transmission. He picked up the cases and walked out of his apartment to go to the transport pad.

"Where to Sir?" the transporter operator asked

"Aboard the cargo ship Destiny please." Chakotay replied

"Right away Sir."

When Chakotay arrived on the ship his small crew he asked for was waiting for him. He spoke briefly to everyone and then walked to his quarters.

Taking the PADD the Doctor gave him out of the case he made his way to the bridge.

"The bad land warp two ensign" was all he said on his way to the ready room. Where he sat down and read the PADD again.

_Chakotay I lost myself when that baby died, I didn't want it to happen again so I tried to keep my relationships professional only and that was that. Little did I know I was going to fall in love again, I never told the person that I loved them and I tried to keep from going anywhere near them. It was hard at first but sure enough I managed to keep busy and that worked. Until one night at a party I found myself in that person's arms dancing and laughing, even having a few drinks. I told the Doctor after I found out I was pregnant to tell anyone that asks I was married and to keep the identity of the father a secret. I also told Admiral Paris the same thing and he agreed to keep it that way. I the party was so nice seeing all my former crew happy, seeing Seven enjoying her husbands singing. It made me happy When the Doctor told me he was getting married I nearly screamed with joy. I met the lovely lady; she was so friendly and so perfect. Oh now look I'm crying. Chakotay I'm sorry…..I"_

Chakotay tried to get the message to continue but that was all there was, an incomplete message that he may never read the ending to or find out what she was about to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any Star Trek stuff.**

**I hope you enjoy**

"Sir, we have been out here for three days now, what are we looking for?" Lt. Young asked.

"I will know it when I see it Lt."

Chakotay looked at the sensors and noticed high levels of debris that was recorded from the ships destruction but there also were signs of escape pods in all directions. There was four signals that lead towards a planet in the Bad Lands and Chakotay was sure Starfleet hadn't seen them.

"Lt Young set a course for that planet." Chakotay ordered.

"Yes Sir" Lt Young replied.

"We're in orbit Sir." Lt. Young said only ten minutes later.

Chakotay got up from the command chair and ran the scan of the planet himself.

"Damn it work you stupid scanners." Chakotay cursed as he punched the console.

"Sir there are no life signs on the planet below us. There is debris from pods but no survivors." An older man said from his station .

Chakotay shook his head and felt a feeling of loss and dread over the idea of never finding Kathryn Janeway.

"Lt. Young, take us out of orbit and out of the Bad Lands but remain near the border." Chakotay ordered. He walked to his ready room and ordered a cup of coffee.

Chakotay sat down behind his desk and read all the information given to him about the accident and the letter Kathryn wrote. Without thinking he picked up the mystery letter and read it again.

_Why would someone say that and there be no sign of survivors, it doesn't make sense. _Chakotay thought to himself. He put down the note and picked up the last report on the accident that he received from Admiral Paris.

"Ensign Shea to Captain Chakotay"

"Chakotay here"

"Sir I'm sorry to bother you but there is a priority message from Starfleet for you"

"It's okay Ensign, patch it to me here"

The computer screen turned on and Chakotay saw Admiral Paris' face.

"Admiral Paris what can I do for you?"

"Captain you can get your ship back to Earth now. This has gone on long enough"

"With all do respect Sir, it has not gone on long enough. Hell Starfleet gave up the search way too fast"

"Chakotay there was nothing left all but four pods where found. The four officers where presumed dead after an extensive search was done, we couldn't keep looking. Times are still hard; Starfleet and the rest of the federation are still recovering from the War. Look I will give you two more days that all." Admiral Paris explained

"Thank you Sir, two days will be enough." Chakotay replied and ended the transmission.

After replicating another cup of coffee, Chakotay started to read the information that Admiral Paris gave him again.

"Two ships were near the accident, a civilian transport and a Klingon Bird of Prey. Both ships were questioned about the four pods that were missing but both replied that they hadn't seen anything. The civilian ship helped collect the survivors while the Klingon ship just sat there watching. I wonder"

"Chakotay to the bridge"

"Go ahead Sir"

"Do we know where the Klingon ship that was involved in the rescue is now?"

"Yes Sir, they are at Deep Space Nine getting repairs done"

"Set a course maximum warp"

"Aye Sir"

Chakotay activated a comm. Channel to Deep Space Nine in hopes that Captain Worf was still there

"Captain Chakotay, what can I do for you?"

"Well Colonel, I am hoping Captain Worf is still around."

"He is still here for another three days if that helps"

"It sure does. I will be there with in the hour."

Chakotay ended the transmission and went out onto the bridge to wait for the ship to drop out of warp.

"Sir we have arrived"

"Lt. Young contact OPS and get permission to dock."

The ship gently docked to the station and Chakotay just about ran to the airlock. Once on the station he went looking for Worf.

"Captain Worf" Chakotay said with a smile as he approached and shock Worf's hand

"Captain Chakotay a pleasure to finally get to meet you" Worf replied

"Worf I need your help dealing with the Klingons that are here at the moment"

"Has there been an altercation?"

"No, I believe they know more about the destruction of the test ship near the Bad Lands then they have told Starfleet" Chakotay explained sitting down at the table in Quarks bar

"I see, well I will help as best as I can."

Chakotay and Worf got up and walked to the airlock where the Klingon ship was docked, as the approached two Klingon warriors stepped out and stopping them from entering

"You are not allowed of the ship" one of the warriors said

"I must speak with the commander of this ship, it is very important" Chakotay responded

"No"

"I'm Worf ,son of Mogh and a member of the house of Martok , move out of the way or you will become a part on your ship." Worf snapped

"I can not." The Warrior replied

Chakotay was almost sure now that they had something to hide and pulled out his phaser

"Move now!" Chakotay yelled

"Lt. Kortak let them enter my ship"

Chakotay and Worf walked onto the ship and where taken to the cargo bay. What Chakotay saw made him have to do a double take. Four federation escape pods, badly damaged.

"Where are the officers that where in these pods?" Chakotay asked the commander

"In our medical bay. This way"

They walked quickly to the medical bay. The ship looked like it had just been in a fight. There was damage all over, bodies were laying on the ground and consoles needed repair.

"You were much closer to the accident then you said, weren't you?" Chakotay asked

"That is none of your business. Get in there" the Commander pointed to the medical bay doors

Chakotay walked in slowly and saw blood everywhere. Klingon bodies covered most of the floor, some dead others badly injured. He looked around and saw four bodies on the beds in the corner, almost forgotten but definitely not Klingon. Chakotay took a deep breath and walked closer. He could see they were barely breathing and had burns and cuts all over. Then he stopped dead is his tracks.

"Commander how long have they been here?"

"We found the four pods three days ago circling around a plasma funnel in the Bad Lands."

"I need to take all of them to Starfleet medical right now." Chakotay said as he stepped closer to the beds

"I understand that Captain, we will have them transported to the cargo ship you arrived on."

"Thank you" Chakotay replied, confused why they gave up so easy but didn't have time to find out so he took off running. He thanked Worf on his way by and was on his ship in minutes. True to the Klingon's word the four were transported aboard.

"Maximum warp to Earth now!" Chakotay yelled as he entered the bridge

Several hours later Chakotay was sitting in the Medical building lobby waiting on any piece of information about the four officers. He paced and paced trying to keep his mind off of any bad thoughts. Just as he sat down the EMH came out looking grim. He sat down beside Chakotay and sighed

"I lost one, his injuries were too severe, and the other three are in critical condition. I don't know if they will make it. The next few hours will tell. If they pull out of the danger that is one small step, but they are in comas. They have to wake up in the next few hours if they are to have any chance of survival."

"Why did the Klingons give them up so easily?" The EMH asked

"I have know Idea I will find out later." Chakotay replied

"Can I see them?" Chakotay asked

"Not at this time Captain. I'm sorry, I only came out here to tell you the news, and I need to go back in there. Come back tomorrow and maybe then you can visit" the EMH replied and walked back into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chakotay returned the next day to the medical building at lunchtime and went straight for the EMH's office. After knocking on the door and no one answering he decided to go to the critical care unit in hopes that he would see the three remaining officers had been moved.

"Captain Chakotay are you here to see the Doctor?" asked a nurse who works with the EMH

"Yes is he available for a quick word?" Chakotay asked

"I'll go find out for you Sir" The nurse responded

A few minutes later the EMH came out of the room to the left of Chakotay and smiled

"It looks like you have good news Doc"

"I most certainly do. Two of the officers are awake and the last one is out of the woods but not out of the coma."

"That's great Doctor, I would like a word with them if I may."

"As long as you keep it brief"

Chakotay nodded and entered the room with the Doctor close behind. Chakotay approached what looked like the strongest of the two that and sat beside him

"Lt. Your looking much better."

"Thank you Sir, I feel better"

"Lt. I have a few questions I would like to ask you"

"Of course Sir, I'll do my best in answering them"

"Lt. just before the pods were launched where was Admiral Janeway?"

"She…. She was trying to keep the ship together allowing us enough time to get off"

"Did you see her get into a pod?"

"No Sir"

"Who was the last person to leave?"

"That would be Commander Knowles Sir" the Lt. Pointed to the man still in the coma

"Lt. do you remember being rescued by the Klingons?"

"No Sir. My pod went into the Bad Lands and hit a plasma funnel I must have hit my head or something, because the next thing I remember is looking at the Doctor."

"Thank you Lt. you rest and get better" Chakotay said squeezing the Lt.'s shoulder.

Chakotay walked over to the EMH and looked back to make sure no one was listening

"Doctor the moment and I mean the moment Commander Knowles wakes up I want to be contacted"

"I will make sure you are Sir" the EMH replied

Beep Beep

Chakotay heard the computer beeping in the living room so he rolled out of bed and walked over to it.

"Captain I didn't wake you did I?" The EMH asked

"No not really Doctor I was going to be getting up in about three hours anyway." Chakotay said sarcastically

"Well it's been two days since you asked me to let you know if Commander Knowles wakes up. Well he has."

"Excellent Doctor I will be right there" Chakotay said ending the transmission before the EMH could say what he was about to say.

Chakotay was at the door to the Commanders private room with in 20 minutes. The EMH came out of the room and looked at Chakotay

"Captain you can see him for a few moments but Starfleet has an officer coming to ask a few questions to him. Please keep it brief he just woke up three hours earlier. I need you to be out of there before the Officer comes"

"Not to worry Doctor if anything else just stall and send me a comm. Chirp." Chakotay replied and walked into the room.

"Captain Chakotay Sir"

"Easy Commander" Chakotay said helping the Commander sit up

"I need to ask you a few questions off the record okay? So when Starfleet is here talking to you we never had this conversation understood?"

"I understand Sir"

"Okay now when you were evacuating the test ship where was Admiral Janeway?"

"She was helping me get the wounded into the pods"

"When you got into a pod where was Admiral Janeway then?"

"She was climbing into hers Sir"

"Then where the hell is she?"

"Sir I have no idea. After we were rescued by the Klingons they tried to help us. Their ship was attacked and I was injured helping a few Klingons to repair the engines."

"Was Admiral Janeway with you on the Klingon ship?" Chakotay asked

"I didn't see her Sir, but she could have been. The Klingons were talking about five pods, but I only saw four when I was in the cargo bay. It is possible that the fifth was in another cargo bay."

"I need to know if she is alive. Commander think!" Chakotay yelled

"I'm trying Sir. I just don't know I want to remember honest I do, she is the best commander I have ever served with I would hate for her to be dead."

"Chakotay started to pace he thought to himself: _Damn it Kathryn look what you made me do. I'm pacing more then I ever did on Voyager only because I need you._

"Wait Sir I remember seeing the Klingons move a body"

"Okay your point"

"Well it was a little weird Klingons don't move bodies unless they can't move by themselves. It was on a stretcher like bed and was covered up, so I am not sure who it was but they seemed to get mad when they saw me looking."

"So it could have been Kathryn. I mean Admiral Janeway" Chakotay said sounding a little unsure

"Yes Sir it could have been the Admiral." Commander Knowles replied

"Commander if you can keep trying….." Chakotay paused when he heard his comm. Chirp; he nodded to the commander and rushed out of the room. As he went rushing down the hallway he saw the Starfleet officers coming towards him. Admiral Paris and Admiral Lewis, Chakotay quickly ducked into a room and hide until they passed.

Chakotay went to his office and made some notes of what was said to him. Just as he turned off the computer console Admiral Paris came in.

"I owe you an apology Captain Chakotay."

"No Sir you don't"

"You found the four pods. You saved the lives of four officers you deserve to be rewarded for it Captain."

"Not until I find Admiral Janeway" Chakotay whispered hoping Admiral Paris didn't hear him

Admiral Paris sighed while rubbing is forehead "Chakotay I know you were close to Kathryn but you need to let go, she died saving almost everyone on that ship. Please for your own good stop this and move on"

"I will Sir soon I just need to work through this in my own way."

"Okay but you leave me no choice." Admiral Paris straightened up and looked extremely serious "Captain Chakotay I here by relieve you and put you on leave until such time that I feel you have in fact moved on" Admiral Paris then walked Chakotay out of the building.

"I will keep in touch with you Chakotay!" Admiral Paris yelled as Chakotay kept walking towards the transport station.

"Were to?" the officer asked as Chakotay approached

"Cargo ship Destiny in orbit. No wait Bloomington Indiana"

"Right away"

Chakotay reappeared in Indiana wondering why he decided here rather then on the cargo ship, but then he thought about the baby of Kathryn's and he wanted to see the baby's father."

After getting a ride to the Janeway farm he walked up the path towards the door. He knocked and heard a faint voice yell "_Coming" _

"Chakotay!" Gretchen said with surprise in her voice "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see how you and phoebe and of course the baby where doing" He replied

"We are doing well all things considered. Please come in"

"Coffee?" Gretchen asked

"Yes please that would be nice"

Chakotay entered the family room and was greeted by baby things, toys clothing, even a playpen. He couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry for the mess Chakotay if I know you were coming I would have made sure Phoebe cleaned up like she said she was going to." Gretchen said as she handed Chakotay the cup of coffee.

"It's alright I don't mind it. Thank you" Chakotay replied

Gretchen walked back into the kitchen to get some cookies so Chakotay took this opportunity to look around more. He noticed pictures on the mantel of Kathryn and Kathryn's father. To Chakotay it looked like a memorial, the pictures where from different times in Kathryn's live, some from when she was young, some from her early Starfleet days and a few from when she got back from the Delta Quadrant.

The sound of the front door opening and a baby crying caught Chakotay's attention; he put down the cup and when to help Phoebe.

"Here Phoebe let me help you" Chakotay said

Phoebe smiled and allowed Chakotay to hold the screaming Patrick while she put the carriage away. Gretchen came out of the kitchen when she heard the door close with a warm bottle of milk in her hand. She grinned when she saw Chakotay slowly rocking Patrick.

"Here Chakotay sit down in this chair and feed Patrick the bottle" Gretchen told Chakotay as she ushered him to the chair.

Chakotay eased himself into the chair and with a little instruction from Gretchen began to bottle feed Patrick.

"You're like a pro at that Chakotay" Phoebe commented as she entered the room and saw Chakotay feeding Patrick.

When Patrick was finished the bottle Phoebe took him from Chakotay to burp him and to allow Chakotay to talk to Gretchen without a baby in the way.

"Gretchen I have news that might make you happy or might make you upset, but I think I should tell you" Chakotay started

"Well go ahead nothing can be worse then being told your daughter died in an accident and that I would have to raise Kathryn's son."

Chakotay cleared his throat sighed and said "I have reason to believe Kathryn is still alive"

"What did you say?" Gretchen asked

"I said that Kathryn might still be alive"

"How Chakotay? She was on the ship when it blow up" Gretchen said sadly

"That's what I thought too, until I found four more survivors on a Klingon ship and when I talked to the Commander from the ship he said he saw her being moved on the Klingon ship." Chakotay explained

Gretchen had to sit on the sofa and take all of what Chakotay said in. "This can't be, my daughter is alive? And Starfleet isn't doing a damn thing about it"

"They don't know. I haven't told them"

"Chakotay! Why not?"

"Because if Starfleet starts accusing the Klingons they might get mad enough to break the treaty again, and right now that would be a fight no one can afford to have."

"Chakotay I want you to find her and get Starfleet to help please. Bring back Kathryn alive, her son needs her and so do I"

"I will Mrs. Janeway I will"

"Gretchen please Chakotay call me Gretchen"

Chakotay gave Gretchen a hug and left to go up to his cargo ship to find Kathryn.

"Set a course to the Federation Klingon Boarder warp nine" Chakotay barked as he stormed onto the bridge and sat his command chair

"Sir we only have warp six at the moment" Lt. Young said

"Fine warp six then" replied Chakotay

"Aye Sir Warp six"

The ship left orbit and jumped to warp.

"Mom what did Chakotay say?" Phoebe asked

"He said Kathryn was alive and that he was going to save her. She always said that he cared too much for her" Gretchen replied

"I know but so did Kath. Isn't that right Patrick?" phoebe said in cute baby talk to Patrick who smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sir Starfleet is hailing us"

"Ignore it"

"Sir?"

"I was relieved of command so I am not supposed to be on the ship." Chakotay replied. The entire bridge crew looked at him in disbelieve.

"I am going to be finding Admiral Janeway who is still alive, we need to find her." Chakotay explained

"We are behind you one hundred percent Sir." Lt. Young spoke up

"Thank you all. Now how close are we to the Klingon border?"

"Half an hour more Sir"

Chakotay walked into his ready room and sent out a transmission.

"B'Elanna. I know you are on Voyager, I need your help. Who is in command of Voyager?"

"Tuvok. Tom is here too and harry. Tuvok asked that some of the Voyager senior staff be allowed to do this mission"

"Oh what mission?"

"He hasn't said. Chakotay I will help you anyway I can."

"Thank you B'Elanna." Chakotay said then he explained the whole story to her.

"Bridge to the Captain"

Chakotay sighed and ended the transmission with B'Elanna

"Go ahead bridge"

"Sir the USS Voyager is approaching us Sir"

Chakotay smiled a little and rushed out onto the bridge

"Hail them!" Chakotay ordered

Voyager's bridge appeared on screen and Tuvok was standing in the center of the bridge.

"Captain Tuvok how nice to see you again" Chakotay said

"Captain Chakotay I understand you believe Admiral Janeway is alive?"

"That's right Tuvok she is alive and in the hands of a Klingon." Chakotay explained

"Starfleet has asked me to bring you back but I don't believe the message got to me before I meet up with you. Let's find Admiral Janeway." Tuvok replied

"Why Tuvok I believe you just disobeyed a direct order"

"I know, but if we find her it will not matter"

After an hour of deciding how to go about getting to the Klingon ship, they both agreed that the cargo ship might have better luck while Tuvok on Voyager used a more direct approach by contacting the Klingon counsel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Phoebe why can't you pick up all the toys like I asked you?" Gretchen asked

"I'm sorry mom. I will do it right now, since Patrick is sleeping" Phoebe replied and began to clean up.

Gretchen sat in her chair knitting and pauses a moment to look at a photo of Kathryn on the mantel.

"I hope he finds her. It's not right that little Patrick has to grow up without a mother." Phoebe spoke as she cleaned up

"I don't know Phoebe, it would be nice to believe him but Starfleet had been looking and found nothing. You and I are the only family Patrick has and I will not let false hope get in the way of bringing him up right."

"Mom, it's not false hope"

Gretchen sighed and started knitting again "I hope your right Phoebe"

The Destiny entered Klingon space and began scanning for the Klingon ship in question. It wasn't long before a Bird of Prey decloaked right in front of them.

"All stop" Chakotay ordered

"They're hailing us"

"On screen"

"You have entered Klingon space, identify yourself"

"I'm Chakotay Captain of this cargo ship Destiny. We are looking for a Klingon vessel called the To'pak."

"What is your business with that ship?"

"They owe us money from the cargo we gave them a few days ago" Chakotay explained hoping the Klingon would not see through his lie

"That ship is full of dishonorable warriors; we will allow you to find them. But you may not transport down to any planet" the Klingon ended transmission

"Okay let's get to work everyone, start scanning for the warp trail and set a course to follow" Chakotay ordered

"Aye Sir!" everyone said

The crew aboard the Destiny was getting tense as they got closer and closer to the ship in question. Traveling at warp nine for more then three days everyone did not like the odds.

"Sir the To'pak is just ahead" called Ensign Connor from the Ops station

"Take us out of warp Lt." Chakotay ordered

The ship came out of warp one hundred yards away from the To'pak, which was just sitting there not moving or cloaking.

"Sir they are hailing us"

"On screen"

"Captain Chakotay what do you want?"

"Come now Commander Rot'Mok I now you still have a survivor from the crash on your ship, please return her."

"Father who is that man?" came a voice that Chakotay remembered all to well. A female Klingon came into view. Chakotay knew the voice and now he was sure of the face, even though it was altered to look Klingon.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay said to the women which made the bridge crew stop and look

"I beg your pardon PetaQ" she replied

"Daughter that is know why to talk to a friend" Rot'Mok said

"Captain Chakotay his is my daughter Kal'or" Commander Rot'Mok said as he took his daughters hand

Chakotay felt sick, he wanted to scream but couldn't he just stared at the women and tried his best not to show any emotions.

"Commander I would like to meet you and your daughter in person if I may"

"Captain we would be honored if you would join us for dinner tonight, bring only one other officer with you"

The transmission was ended quickly.

"Have the doctor activated and brought to my ready room" Chakotay commanded as he left the bridge.

"Doctor I am sorry that I kidnapped you but I need your help" Chakotay started and after twenty minutes the doctor was in agreement about figuring out how Admiral Janeway forgot who she is.

At eighteen hundred the doctor and Chakotay were transported over to the To'pak. Two warriors waited for them and took them to the private dinning hall, where they waited.

"Doctor set up the device quickly" Chakotay whispered to the doctor. The EMH quickly placed the scanning device under the table, and set it to scan every ten seconds.

"There, it will scan everyone in the room and take detailed information"

Just then the doors opened and Commander Rot'Mok came in followed by his daughter and a security officer.

"Captain may I introduce you and your officer to my daughter Kal'or"

Chakotay shook her had and forced a smile "A pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady" She smiled back

"A tongue of a romantic I see" She quickly said as the all sat down

The evening came to a close and Chakotay and the Doctor were taken back to the transporter room but not before the doctor managed to get the small device from under the table and stuffed it up his sleeve.

When they arrived back on their ship the EMH rushed to the small medical bay to analyze the data collected.

"Well doctor is it her?" Chakotay asked as he walked over to the EMH

"It's her alright. There is no sign of Klingon DNA I her body, it's all human, they just altered her appearance. She has a few bones that haven't healed right. There is also signs of internal bleeding that is slowly starting but she will need medical attention quickly."

"Chakotay to the bridge"

"Go ahead Sir"

"Can you get a transporter lock on the Admiral without the Klingons knowing?"

"I believe so Sir. Stand by"

The familiar sound of the transporters entered the room and there she was stand there looking around angry and confused.

"I knew it you PetaQ. You are enemies of my father I will kill you where to stand." She charged Chakotay. And without warning the Doctor shot her with a phaser set to stun.


	5. Chapter 5

After another long debate with the Klingon High counsel Tuvok returned to the bridge just as Voyager received a message from Chakotay.

"Captain Tuvok they have her Sir and are requesting our help at their location" Harry said

"Lt. Paris set a course to meet up with Chakotay" Tuvok ordered

"Aye Sir" Tom pressed a few buttons and Voyager jumped to warp.

Chakotay paced in his office waiting to hear from the doctor about Kathryn's condition. Chakotay stopped ever so often to look out the window and prayed that Voyager would hurry up, because soon the Klingon commander would find that is daughter was missing and Chakotay knew his cargo ship wouldn't last long in a battle.

"Captain Chakotay please report to sick bay"

Chakotay had to hold himself back from running down the halls. He rushed as quickly as he could to sick bay. As the doors open Chakotay was happy to see that Kathryn was restored to her human beauty. He smiled a little as he walked towards the sleeping Kathryn. The EMH stepped in front of Chakotay stopping him from advancing any further.

"Captain Wait, Admiral Janeway isn't herself yet. She remembers bits and pieces of who she is but that's it. Names, dates, faces, she doesn't know. It will take time and I haven't come up with any ideas on how to help. Please don't push her keep it simple right now Captain."

"I understand Doctor I will keep it as simple as I can." Chakotay moved around the EMH and sat down at Kathryn's bed side.

"Kathryn can you hear me?" he spoke softly

Kathryn slowly started to wake, and started to open her eyes. She looked at Chakotay

"Do I know you?" she asked

"Yes. We are old friends" Chakotay replied

"I'm sorry I don't remember you"

"It is alright Kathryn there is nothing to be sorry for, you will remember me later; right now lets focus on you. How are you feeling?"

"Tired, confused but overall I am okay."

"Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"I could do with some coffee"

Chakotay smiled and chuckled a little

"I see you haven't lost your taste for coffee"

Kathryn smiled at him and took his hand

"Thank you for being so kind"

Chakotay smiled and went to the replicator to get a coffee. After handing her the coffee he went to leave.

"Wait, please stay and talk to me" Kathryn said

"I have a few things to get done. But I promise I will be back. In the mean time the Doctor can tell you anything you ask." Chakotay replied and walked out of the room. He stopped to wipe away tears that had started to run down his cheeks.

Ash Chakotay walked onto the bridge he saw Voyager approaching.

"Helm slowly take us out of here. OPS contact Voyager and ask them to cover us as we get away. Also send a location to meet up with them outside the Klingon boarder."

All the officers began to work quickly Voyager received the message ad moved it block the Klingons from being able to attack the cargo ship. As soon as they were far enough away they jumped to warp.

The cargo ship dropped out of warp and into high orbit around Earth. Voyager appeared a few seconds later and followed the cargo ship into orbit.

Tuvok transported over to meet Chakotay.

"Tuvok I could use your help with Kath--Admiral Janeway. You are her closest friend and hopefully she will remember you" Chakotay said as he ushered Tuvok to sick bay

"I will do my best" Tuvok replied in his usual Vulcan tone

They entered sick bay, Kathryn was sitting up reading a book while the Doctor scanned her. Kathryn looked up from her book and smiled

"Tuvok my old friend how are you?"

"I'm well Admiral how are you?"

"Well I'm still trying to remember things, and can't seem to remember the date, hold on did you just call me Admiral?"

"Yes I did, you are an Admiral now"

Kathryn placed the book down on the table beside her bed and straightened up in bed

"I don't remember becoming an Admiral but I trust you Tuvok, if you say I'm an Admiral then I am"

That afternoon the doctor and Kathryn where beamed down to Starfleet medical where the EMH ran more tests. Chakotay had to deal with Admiral Paris and an angry Klingon yelling at him, but to him it was all worth it he was able to see Kathryn.

"She is not your daughter, she is a Starfleet officer. Admiral Kathryn Janeway, a highly decorated officer you had no right telling her she was your daughter and changing her appearance." Chakotay yelled

"How dare you speak to me with that tone. I saw an opportunity to have my daughter back so I took it. Besides this Janeway women had no idea who she was, I heard Starfleet gave up on the search and declared this woman dead, I so no harm in it." The Klingon explained

"What I want to know is why you where in the area to even find those escape pods." Admiral Paris asked

"My ship was running a test on it warp drive when we saw the explosion, we thought we would help our allies"

"HELP! You mean try to get a hold of technology and kidnap a few officers while your at it."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Gentlemen please calm down. Now thank you commander for coming so quickly and for apologizing in taking Admiral Janeway, you may leave" Admiral Paris made sure the Klingon commander was long gone before releasing Chakotay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kathryn's here now? Alive??" Phoebe just about yelled

"Yes Phoebe she is here on Earth, alive but she doesn't remember a lot of things, dates, and people. Hell I don't think she even remembers the Delta Quadrant. So it would be best if she wasn't told about her son, just until she remembers" Chakotay said

"Agreed Chakotay. Thank you for bringing back my daughter. Do we know why the Klingons took her in the first place?"

"Not really we think it has to do with the test ship. They were found in that area and had rescued the pods Starfleet didn't find. But they have not said anything else."

Before Chakotay was just about to leave when he turned and handed Gretchen a PADD with visitation hours on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor how is she today?" Chakotay asked as he walked into Kathryn's room

"Good Captain she has remembered a few more things"

Chakotay walked over to her bed

"Good evening Kathryn how are you feeling?" Chakotay asked

"I'm feeling better thank you Chakotay. I do remember more about time in the Delta Quadrant and time spent with you. I remember B'Elanna and Tom Paris got married and poor Harry Kim never getting a promotion until returning to Earth" Kathryn laughed a little at the thought of Harry having to wait

"That's great news Kathryn. I saw your mom and sister earlier today; they are coming to visit you soon."

"That would be so great I miss them. Chakotay" Kathryn looked at him serious "Starfleet thought I was dead didn't they? That would explain why I am getting all those looks from people"

"Kathryn you have to understand Starfleet couldn't find any more pods from the accident. I never gave up, at first I was in shock but I knew that there was no way the great Kathryn Janeway was going to die in an accident." Chakotay said and smiled at her. She smiled back

"KATHRYN!" phoebe yelled as she ran to her sister and gave her a big hug

"Hi Phoebe it's so good to see you" Kathryn said recovering from the bear hug her sister just gave her

"Kathryn how are you my dear?" Gretchen asked as she hugged her daughter

"I'm good mom really. My memory is coming back slowly."

Chakotay slowly backed out of the room to give them time by themselves. He went to the replicator and ordered a coffee.

"Hey Chakotay wait" Phoebe call as she rushed over to him "I want to thank you for finding my sister and returning her to us."

"Phoebe there is no need. I had to find her it didn't feel right without her" Chakotay said as he took his coffee from the replicator

Phoebe was about to say something but decided to go back into the room to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm sorry but she needs rest. You can come back tomorrow." The EMH said as he scanned Kathryn again

"We will be back first thing tomorrow Kath I promise" Phoebe explained and hugged her sister

"We will be back as soon as time allows Kathryn, Phoebe is just over excited" Gretchen said kissed her daughter on the forehead. Phoebe and Gretchen left the room with the Doctor

"The scans I just took so signs that she might lose her memory again. There is swelling that needs to be addressed. I will take her to surgery right way to try and stop it before it's too late." The EMH explained

"Are you saying we might lose her again? We just got her back please don't let this happen" Phoebe said as she grabbed the EMH's arm

"I will do my best, I…."

"Doctor from Voyager emergency in room 103"

"That's Kathryn's room!" Phoebe yelped

The EMH ran back into Kathryn's room

"There's too much presser on the brain hurry nurse give me 20cc…."

"No Phoebe you can't go in there" Chakotay said quickly as he pulled Phoebe from the doorway

"The Doctor is the best he will save her I promise" Chakotay said as Phoebe cried into his chest.

Gretchen fell into a seat behind her; she put a hand to her mouth and had tears streaming from her eyes. Chakotay helped Phoebe sit beside her mother and pulled a chair to sit in front of them.

"It will be fine. I know the Doctor he will make sure of it" Chakotay reassured the two ladies

"I hope your right Chakotay, Patrick needs his mother and I need my sister" Phoebe sobbed

The sun was starting to shine into the waiting room when the EMH finally came out of the room

"I've stabilized her for now but she will need more surgery today. I had to stop before I could finish because her vitals were to low. I think you all should go home get some rest I will contact you when there is news."

"Is she awake?"

"No Phoebe she is not. I had to induce a coma to save her higher brain functions. I am confident that this time tomorrow she will be awake and well"

"I will take them home Doctor, but I will be right back" Chakotay said

Chakotay helped Gretchen up and escorted them home. Ten minutes later he was back at the hospital, to his surprise Tuvok, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry and Seven where all there waiting.

"What are all of you doing here?" Chakotay asked as he approached them. Giving a hug to them all expect Tuvok, he shock the Vulcan's hand

"We heard what happened and decided to sit and wait to see her" Seven spoke first

"We could be waiting awhile. And all of you have work to do. I'm the only one that has been relieved of command."

"Well not anymore Captain Chakotay"

Chakotay turned to see Admiral Paris walking towards him

"Admiral Paris"

"Chakotay I'm sorry I didn't listen to you if I had Kathryn might not be in this, she could be at home with her family, with her son"

"It's alright Admiral what's done is done. We just need to hope she pulls through" Chakotay said as he sat down in front of the Admiral.

For days everyone came and sat in the waiting room hoping to hear good news when just as they were all getting ready to leave the EMH opened the door.

"Chakotay please come in here" the EMH called from the door way

Chakotay looked at the others ad quickly entered the room. It was dark in the room as the lights had been dimmed.

"Chakotay she wished to see you, but please keep it brief, she is very weak and needs rest." The EMH whispered to Chakotay.

Chakotay walked quietly to Kathryn's bedside she reached for his hand he allowed her to hold it as he sat on the stool beside her bed.

"Chakotay… I remember what you did for me… I remember Seven and you…. Please stop coming to see me…" Kathryn forced herself to say

"Kathryn I… I don't think you understand I…" Chakotay started

Kathryn let go of his hand and put up her hand. She then looked at him and said "Just leave me… alone I need to be left alone…" She was having trouble keeping her eyes open now

"Captain I will have to ask you to leave, you are upsetting her and that is not good." The EMH said as he took a hold of Chakotay's arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Please Captain Respect her wishes, at least until her memory is back" the EMH said with a sad look on his face

"That goes for the rest of you. Go home when the Admiral is ready for visitors I will send for you"

Everyone watched in shock as the EMH walked back into the room and looked at Chakotay who looked as if his heart was pulled from his chest. B'Elanna rushed over to him.

"It's alright Chakotay, her memory just isn't right."

Chakotay nodded but he still felt hurt, he quickly made his way out of the Medical building and went to his apartment. Once inside he activated his computer to check messages, while the messages played he got a coffee, he just began to sip his coffee when a message made his spit the coffee in his mouth out onto the floor.

"Computer replay message" Chakotay ordered

"_Hello Chakotay its Gretchen Janeway. I was going through a few of Kathryn's things when I found a PADD with a letter in it addressed to you. I have sent you a copy of I, it seems to be a continuation of a letter. I hope this helps you"_

"Computer download file"

"Download complete" the cool female voice said

Chakotay picked up the PADD and started to read.

_I__know I should have written this a long time ago but now's as good a time as any. Chakotay I care about you. I know you are trying to find out who the father is to Patrick that I can never tell you, it's for the best. I can't tell anyone as giving birth to him almost killed me I would not want it to happen again. The doctor says I could never have children again for risk of dying during labor. It hurts to think Patrick will never have a sibling but at least he has my family and me._

Chakotay paused to wipe away tears so he could see again.

_Chakotay I'm sorry, I wish things where different I honestly I do. But I'll never get over you walking away, I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show, and I wish that I had that way you would have known I cared. So I wrote this just to clean my mind but it seems that it isn't helping, fell free to visit my son and I, I would enjoy the visit, since you where there after he was born. _

_Thank you for always being there_

_Yours truly_

_Kathryn._

Chakotay was upset tears ran down his face but he was angry also and launched the PADD across the room.

"Damn it Kathryn. How could you!" Chakotay yelled for hours he paced around his apartment. When he did sit it was only for a moment. When he did fall asleep his dream was full of confusion and answers.

"_May I have this dance Captain?"_

"_Of course Commander."_

"_You look beautiful tonight"_

His dream was scattered, bits of dancing, talking, laughing, a few drinks for celebration. He just couldn't make out a few fuzzy parts.

"Damn it" he said as he woke up, he showered and that seemed to make things better. He remembered going home with someone but for the life of him he couldn't remember. When he woke the next day the person was gone so maybe he was dreaming, he did drink a lot that night.

"Computer coffee black"

He took the coffee from the replicator and sipped it. He noticed the mess he made from late last night and started to clean. He picked up the PADD with Kathryn's letter on it and placed it in his desk drawer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Doctor could you give me something from my headache?" Kathryn asked as she sat back down on her bed after looking out the window.

"Of course" the EMH replied. Took a hypo spray and placed it to her neck "There that should help."

"Thank you"

"Admiral I have a few questions for you if you feel up to it"

"Of course Doctor what would you like to ask?"

The EMH walked closer to her with a PADD at the ready

"Do you remember more? Names, dates, people?"

"Well I remember an older version of me coming back to save Voyager and get us home earlier. I remember most of the Admirals that I should know. But I can't put a face to a name."

"Which name? I can have the image put on the computer of there" the EMH pointed to the private computer that was put in to Kathryn's room

"Patrick. Who is this Patrick Doctor?" Kathryn asked

"I… ummmm… well… There let's look" the EMH went over to the computer, knowing full well that there was no image of Patrick, Kathryn's baby in the computer.

"Admiral you don't know the last name do you?" The EMH hoped that she would

"No doctor I don't. I wish I did." Kathryn looked upset as she walked back to the window

The EMH know he had to speed things up a bit so he sent a message from the computer to Phoebe and Gretchen to bring Kathryn's son with them this time.

"Admiral I was talking to Chakotay the other day, he wanted to know how you were feeling and if you would be willing to let him visit you. He said he has a bouquet of flowers with your name on it…"

"No Doctor I don't want to see him." Kathryn said sharply

"Okay I understand. Excuse me for a moment I need to see if a visitor is here for another patient" the EMH quickly left the room and looked around to see if the Janeway's where there.

"Hey doc" called Phoebe ten minutes later. She was pushing a stroller with a sleeping Patrick in it.

"It's so good to see you, and little Patrick. Where's Gretchen?"

"Oh, she will be here a little later. She had some important Kathryn business to take care of first" Phoebe said with a wink

"I see, well let's introduce Kathryn to her son then" the EMH said with half a smile

"Gretchen how nice of you to come, I know you were going to see Kathryn but I had to show you something and ask your opinion and of course your help" Chakotay said as he let Gretchen in.

"It is wonderful to see you too. Now what is it that you have to show me?" Gretchen asked as she down in a chair

"This." Chakotay said as he handed Gretchen a PADD which he downloaded both letters on to

Gretchen read it twice just to make sure she read it correctly

"I see what you mean Mr. Chakotay this is very interesting. Kathryn does have a secret but unfortunately she has yet to tell me, it does how ever have something to do with her son. I am sorry but I don't have any answers for you." Gretchen got up to leave as she apologized the Chakotay

"No Gretchen you did give me some answers"

"How so?" Gretchen asked as she sat back down

"Well I assumed that she would have told someone but if it wasn't you then it has to be Phoebe. See Kathryn has changed, before being pulled into the Delta Quadrant she would keep her secrets to herself but seven years was a long time to hold onto a secret so she started telling me or Tuvok just so she wouldn't have to carry it by herself."

"I see. But I don't think Phoebe knows. I will ask her though" Gretchen replied

After a few hours of talking Gretchen looked at the time

"Oh my I am late, and have missed visiting hours. It has been lovely talking with you but now I have to go." Gretchen got up and with out a look back was gone out the door.

"So that's where Kathryn gets that from" Chakotay said with a laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A few hours earlier**

"Kathryn I have someone here who wants to meet you" Phoebe called as she walked into the room

Kathryn turned and smiled at her sister

"Phoebe you have a baby? Congratulations" Kathryn said as she gave her sister a hug

"Oh no Kathryn not mine, I'm not due for a while. This little bundle of joy is Patrick and he is…"

"Patrick? Did you say Patrick?"

"Yes Kathryn I did" Phoebe said as she took the sleeping baby out of the stroller "Here hold him"

Kathryn wasn't sure if she wanted to at first but she warmed up to him quickly.

"He's so beautiful Phoebe, where's his mother?" Kathryn said as she slowly rocked him in her arms

"Right here" Phoebe replied with a whisper

"I thought you said he wasn't yours"

"He isn't"

"But then…. Oh no.. No I'm not"

"You are Kathryn. I have pictures and everything. You where so happy the day he was born"

"No Phoebe. I can't be"

"Admiral sit down with him while I play a recording for you" the EMH said as he touched a few controls on the computer.

_I Admiral Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway name you Patrick, Edward Roy Janeway. After my Father and a dear friend of the family; my son you will always know love no matter what the Janeway family will always be there for you._

The EMH stopped the recording and turned to Kathryn who was now humming a song to Patrick

"Doctor is it true? I'm Patrick's mother?" Kathryn asked quietly

"Yes, you are his mother"

"But why can't I remember? I want to remember"

"Kath it will take time for you to remember. At least he will not remember you not remembering him. If that makes sense, he is not that old you have lots of time to spend with him." Phoebe explained

After a few hours visit the doctor asked Phoebe to leave and to take Patrick too. Kathryn was a little upset that Patrick had to go too, but she quickly realized she wasn't ready to be a mother.

They following day at lunch time Phoebe decided to bring Patrick in so Kathryn could feed him.

"Good afternoon Nancy how's Doc treating you?" Phoebe asked as she walked past the nurse's station

"Good afternoon Miss. Janeway. He is a gentleman to the cure."

"Phoebe wait!" Yelled the EMH

"What's wrong Doc?"

"Please sit" The EMH pointed to the waiting area

"Phoebe, Kathryn had a bad seizure early this morning. There was some bleeding in the brain that my scans didn't show until after the seizure."

"But what about the surgery I thought you said that would fix it" Phoebe argued

"I know, this happens sometimes the brain is a very complicated organ. She has had another round of surgery but she has woken up yet. I am one hundred percent sure that she will be fine once she wakes up. She's in a coma and this time I not know when she will be waking up."

"Phoebe where are you and Patrick" Gretchen called as she walked past the nurse's station

"Oh mom, I'm here" Phoebe sobbed

"What's the matter?"

Phoebe got up and gave her mother a big hug

"It's Kathryn she has a seizure and now she wont wake up" Phoebe forced out with in the tears

"Oh no. not now… Please god let her live" Gretchen said as she began to cry

"She will live Mrs. Janeway I will make sure of it. This time I will run twenty four hour scans for at least a week just to make sure." The EMH assured the two ladies

"I hope so Doctor. Phoebe lets take Patrick home he needs lunch" Gretchen said as she got up and wiped away tears

"Okay Mother. Doctor I will be back" phoebe explained

"I know" He replied

Days turned in to weeks and Kathryn still hadn't woken up. The Doctor tried everything but nothing seemed to work. He had her family visit and that didn't help even the sound of Patrick crying didn't wake her.

Friends from Voyager visited almost everyday, Tuvok came everyday early in the morning and told her of different things happening at Head Quarters.

"Doctor how is she today?" came a voice the Doctor hadn't heard for a while

"Chakotay, no change I'm afraid" The EMH replied grimly

"It seems when ever she takes a step forward she takes to backwards. I would like to see her Doctor"

"Her wishes were for you to stay away. But given the fact that she is in a coma I think you visiting might be alright, it might even wake her."

Chakotay walked into the room and looked around, flowers, cards, teddy bears covered almost ever table in the room. Letters for a quick recovery were pilled on a small table in the right hand corner. He placed the bouquet of yellow roses in a vase and placed them beside her bed.

"Good morning Kathryn. I know go away but I can't. I read the letters you wrote me. I would have never guessed you care so deeply about me. The way you keep your distance I figured it was because you still cared for someone else. But what I don't understand is every time you try to explain Patrick to me in the letters you change the subject. Is he mine? Did we sleep together the night of the party? Please Kathryn wake up so we can talk about this." Chakotay gently kissed Kathryn's hand.

Kathryn's fingers started to twitch in Chakotay's hand

"DOCTOR! COME IN HERE NOW!!" Chakotay yelled

The EMH came rushing in and saw Kathryn moving a little. He grabbed his tricorder from the table and scanned her.

"She's waking up. Hand me that hypo spray please Captain" the EMH asked

Chakotay handed the hypo over to him, which the EMH used on Kathryn

"Doctor?" Kathryn whimpered

"Yes Admiral I am right here, and you are going to be just fine, all scans come back perfect, finally" the EMH said with a smile

"Chakotay? What are you doing here?" Kathryn asked as she looked at him

"I heard you were not well, I just came to drop of flowers and say hello. I will leave now" Chakotay said as he got up from the chair beside her bed

"No, Stay please" Kathryn said sharply as she grabbed his hand.

Chakotay looked at her and saw a different Kathryn in her eyes, a Kathryn he hasn't seen since the day they got back to Earth. He smiled at her and sat back down.

"For the first time in weeks Admiral your body is finally showing signs of improvement" The EMH explained

"When can I go home?" Kathryn asked

"Not for at least a week. I want to make sure you don't have a relapse" the doctor replied

"I will leave you two to talk but I will be back in ten minutes" the EMH said

"Understood Doctor thank you" Kathryn responded

After the EMH left the room Chakotay looked at Kathryn who was looking at him.

"Chakotay I… umm well there are some things I should have said and now that most of my memory is back I should say them now... I do care about; hell you could even say I love you." Kathryn tried to sit up to make her point more serious.

Chakotay tried to help but she put up a hand to stop him

"Kathryn I understand that you care about me I read the letters, you have to understand I'm not with seven anymore she moved on. I think I was more of a stepping stone for her to experience love, and when she realized I was too old for her she left me." Chakotay said with determination

"I'm sorry to hear that Chakotay" Kathryn said

"It's for the best really she was to young for me and too inexperienced" Chakotay said as he blushed a little

"Chakotay I know you are dying to know who the father of Patrick is, but honestly I don't remember, my memory is still fuzzy on that part." Kathryn explained


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to post. I wanted to make sure it was perfect.**

**please review **

**enjoy**

"Kathryn the doctor said to take it easy for a few days. You've spent a month in the hospital under a watchful eye, and just because you have be let out of the hospital doesn't mean you can start being you again. You need rest, please let Phoebe and I help you." Gretchen pleaded to Kathryn

"Mother I feel fine. I just need to feel like I am doing something more then sitting here watching you do all the cleaning and cooking." Kathryn replied as she dusted the bookshelf

"Kathryn I don't want you doing anything. Just having you home, alive is enough. And you are doing something you are taking care of your son" Gretchen smiled at Kathryn and pointed to the sleeping baby in the playpen.

Kathryn turned and look at him, smiling she sighed and sat down on the chair near him.

"I can't remember giving birth to him or the first few days with him but I am here now and maybe I will remember soon. But I am glad I am here for him now." Kathryn gently touched his head and smoothed out the little hair he had.

Gretchen quietly left the room happy that Kathryn stopped cleaning and now sat rocking her son.

"Phoebe please don't go in the library for awhile. Kathryn is finally relaxing with her son" Gretchen said as she put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder stopping her from moving forward.

"Oh it's about time she sat down and spent time with Patrick. All she has been doing seen being home was clean and work on reports" Phoebe said with a smile

"I know. Why don't you go get the holoimager and quietly take a few images." Gretchen purposed

Phoebe smiled ear to ear and rushed off to get the imager. With in a minute she was back still smiling and quietly entered the library without Kathryn hearing her. She snapped a few images of Kathryn rocking Patrick in the rocking chair. She even recorded a video of Kathryn humming to a sleeping Patrick before Kathryn looked up and saw Phoebe. Phoebe was about to run but noticed a big smile of Kathryn's face so she came closer and took more images.

"Thank you Phoebe for keeping such good care of him while I was gone, and for taking tons of video and images."

"Anything for my sister I love so much. You need to have something to look back at." Phoebe replied

"I don't know what I would have done without you" Kathryn said with tears filling up eyes

"Don't you start that. I don't want to cry anymore" Phoebe said as she looked down at her feet

"I cried so much when they came and told us that you were killed, I didn't think I would ever stop. But I did and Patrick was here with us so I knew that I should be like a mother to him and really it gave me practice for when my baby arrives" Phoebe explained

"You will make a great mother Phoebe. I know it." Kathryn replied

Kathryn walked with phoebe out of the library still holding on to Patrick, and humming softly to him an Irish song.

"Kathryn where did you learn that song?" Phoebe asked

"In Fair Haven. I holoprogram Tom Paris made. It's in Ireland and everything. Old time Ireland. The most beautiful place, I will show it to you sometime." Kathryn replied

Kathryn followed Phoebe into the family room and found their mother reading a book.

"I'm glad you two are getting along. It's been so long since I heard you two having a civil conversation." Gretchen commented

"Oh mom of course we are getting along were sisters after all, can't always fight." Phoebe retorted

"Mother I think I am going to go for a walk in the garden with Patrick" Kathryn explained as she walked to the back door.

Walking in the garden seemed to help Kathryn clear her head and allow her to remember more from her past. She started to remember some of the party when they returned from the Delta Quadrant. The laughing and dancing the introductions to the family members of the crew that survived the journey and the sad looks that the family members of crew that didn't make it. How they tried not to cry when Kathryn gave them her deepest heart felt condolences, it killed her inside at their sad nodes of acceptance.

"Kathryn?" came a voice from at the end of the garden

"Yes right here" Kathryn called

"Oh look at Patrick he is getting big"

"Still a long way to go before he starts to make his mother worry" Kathryn teased

"Kathryn I wasn't sure if I should call ahead or not but I think maybe I should have"

"No Chakotay its fine I don't mind you coming to visit." Kathryn replied

"May I?" Chakotay asked

"Sure" Kathryn gently handed Patrick over to him

"You know he looks so much like you Kathryn." Chakotay teased

"Really you think so?" Kathryn laughed and looked at Chakotay

"Do you remember the party?" Kathryn questioned Chakotay

"Yes but not all of it. You?"

"Yes and I remember what happened after too" Kathryn stopped by the rose bush and smelt the flowers

"There was a lot of drinking that night, I for one didn't think I drank so much but when I woke the next morning and found myself not in my own apartment but in someone else's. I was shocked that I did something crazy. I looked around and saw…. You"

Chakotay froze and nearly dropped Patrick but quickly recovered and cleared his throat

"Are you telling me that we slept together and Patrick is my son?"

"Yes and no. Chakotay we did sleep together and I did get pregnant but I miscarried remember…" Kathryn sighed deeply and started to walk again "I didn't have the heart to tell you that I lost our child it was the hardest thing I had ever gone through and at first I thought I was going to go through it alone, but you stayed with me and helped me through it, I will always remember that no matter what." Kathryn had tears running down her face that she quickly wiped away hoping Chakotay didn't see them but he did and stepped in front of her blocking her path and forcing her to look at him.

"Kathryn, don't run away from your feelings, not now we are such good friends I don't want you to hide away from me" Chakotay said as he handed Patrick back to her as he was starting to wake

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and for a moment she felt like nothing mattered anymore just being with such a good friend and ex-lover.

"Chakotay what was it that you came here to say?" Kathryn asked quickly to change the subject

"It doesn't matter, its not important" Chakotay replied

"No don't you do that, if it wasn't important you wouldn't be here now. So tell me" Kathryn said with her usual 'I'm not going to take that as your answer' tone

"Fine Kathryn but I didn't want to fight. I came here to ask if you would be willing to have a DNA test done to find out who Patrick's father is. There I said it, are you happy now?" Chakotay responded with a hint of anger

Kathryn was shocked and hurt but not angry, she knew how much Chakotay wanted to know who the father was so she had to think fast.

"Chakotay I know you want to be Patrick's father it shows all over your face and I can understand that, but can't we wait awhile? I just got home and am finally starting to remember the time and memories that were stolen from me, I want to relax a bit and enjoy the time I have now."

"I'm sorry Kathryn I didn't want to upset you, I'll wait until you're ready for that" Chakotay smiled at Kathryn, touched Patrick's head and walked away.

Kathryn watched as Chakotay disappeared and could only wonder how hurt Chakotay was. She made her way back to the house just in time as Patrick started to cry so hard it hurt Kathryn's ears.

"Shhhh Patrick it's alright" Kathryn said softly as she gently rocked him in her arms while Phoebe got the bottle ready

"Here Kath, try this" Phoebe said over Patrick's screams

Kathryn took the bottle and tried to feed him the bottle but he wouldn't stop screaming. Kathryn check to see if maybe he was teething but nothing, he didn't need changing.

"Get the tricorder Phoebe please" Kathryn said calmly. Phoebe rushed out and got the tricorder fro the medicine cabinet and as soon as she was back she scanned him

"Damn it the tricorder isn't working" Phoebe said with worry. Kathryn was worried too but stayed calm and hummed a few songs to him

"I'll contact the Doctor and let him know we are coming to see him" Phoebe said and Kathryn nodded

A few minutes later Kathryn had appeared in the Doctor's office

"Let's see what's wrong with Patrick. Lay him on the baby bed please" the EMH said

"Not teething, no wet diaper.. hmm.. Oh now that would do it. Ear infection." The EMH got a hypospray and loaded it, placing it to Patrick's arm and pushed the button

"There good as new" he said and sure enough Patrick stopped crying and smiled a little

"Thank you Doctor. My tricorder stopped working so you where the logical course to help. Doctor since we are here could you give me Patrick's DNA records please." Kathryn said while she picked up Patrick

"Of course" He work at the computer for a few seconds and then handed Kathryn a PADD.

"Good night Doctor" Kathryn said as she left

"Phoebe! Are you home?" Kathryn called as she walked into the front hall

"No" Phoebe teased "How is he?"

"Just a small ear infection, the Doctor fixed him up. No more crying" Kathryn said with a chuckle as she kicked the front door closed. Kathryn walked to the study that was acting as a nursery for Patrick.

Kathryn put Patrick down in the playpen and then she flopped down on to the chair beside it.

"You look tired Kathryn why don't you go lay down and I will stay up with Patrick."

"No Phoebe it's alright I will sleep in here on the sofa it's softer then my bed." Kathryn joked

"Oh Phoebe I need to tell you something important" Kathryn started. Phoebe stopped at the door and turned to look at her sister.

"Okay what's up?"Phoebe asked

Kathryn got up and walked over to her sister so they could talk quietly

"Phoebe, Patrick and I are moving out. I can't stay here and you know it. Starfleet has been kind enough to give me a nice house in San Francisco. It's perfect for me to start to live again."

"But Kathryn I am just starting to enjoy having you around and mom will be upset."

"I told her already, she's happy Phoebe. I wanted you to be too so when I start moving my stuff tomorrow you would help." Kathryn explained. She placed a hand on her sister shoulder

"Oh Kathryn of course I will help you. Get some sleep and be ready first thing in the morning when we start the move." Phoebe replied with a smile

Just after Phoebe left Kathryn went to the sofa and laid down. And with in seconds she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, I have been playing around with the story so hopefully you like it.**

**I don't own any of the characters or star trek stuff.**

"Kathryn do you really need these pieces of junk?" Phoebe asked as she pickup a part from a ship

"Yes Phoebe they are mementos from a dear friend back in the Delta Quadrant" Kathryn replied and took the item from her sister and placed it on the top shelf.

"Well it has taken almost all day but I think we are finally finished moving you into the house. It really is a nice place Kathryn, you lucked out" Phoebe said as she plunked herself down on one of the sofas

"It kind of looks like the place you shared with Mark."Phoebe commented

"You know I think you are right, it does look like that place."Kathryn replied as she sat down beside her sister.

"So who gave you the scrap parts?" Phoebe asked

Kathryn looked at her sister and couldn't help but laugh "What makes you think someone gave them to me?"

"Because you said that a dear friend gave them to you."

"Oh.. Jaffen gave them to me after I collected them and left them at the place I shared with him" Kathryn quickly said

"Hold on!" Phoebe responded as she grabbed Kathryn's arm as she tried to dismiss the whole conversation and clean a few thing

"You lived with a guy? For how long? On Voyager?"

"Phoebe please I don't want to talk about it" Kathryn replied as she pulled her arm free from her sister's grip

"Okay Kathryn I was just curious about your life on Voyager, that's all" Phoebe replied sadly

Kathryn sighed and pushed her sister back on the sofa and then sat down beside her again.

"I meet Jaffen while I was working on a planet. You see, a group of aliens on this planet needed workers so they would send people to go out and attack passing ships infecting them with radiation and forcing them to seek help on there planet. While you were there, the medical people would alter your memory and send you to work. You would think that this was the best thing in the world, a great job and no wars or dirty living. They would make you think that your own world was too full and had no jobs or there was a lot of fighting. Jaffen helped me review manuals and soon we started dating, a few months in we started to have a physical relationship. Later, after we had moved in together, Chakotay came and saved all of us. At first I didn't believe him but soon I did. Just before we left Jaffen came on Voyager to return those pieces of junk as you called them. He said they were mementos to remember him by, I told him that I didn't need them to remind me of him and that I wished he could come with us. But I knew that if he did I couldn't have had a relationship with him because he would have become a member of my crew." Kathryn paused fix the vase of flowers on the coffee table.

"You loved him very much" Phoebe said softly

"I still do. I miss him. But like Mark he most likely has moved on" Kathryn said sadly

"Well I think it's time to get Patrick and move in" Kathryn explained as she changed the subject

"That sounds like a great idea. I think mom has a moving out dinner planned" Phoebe told Kathryn

"Sounds good, why don't you go ahead while I change. Be there in half an hour." Kathryn said as she walked into her bedroom

Kathryn was enjoying a nice soak in her new bath tub when she heard the main door open and close, thinking it was only Phoebe, Kathryn continued to sip her glass of wine. When Kathryn heard the bed room door close she got worried and started to get out of the bathtub and wrapped in a towel. She grabbed the phaser she put in the medical cabinet and started for the bathroom door, which she closed out of habit.

The door flung open, knocking Kathryn back. Her phaser went flying out of her hand and into the tub, without thinking she reached in for it. As the door came to a stop a big cloaked person came rushing in knocking Kathryn head first into the tub. The figure held her under the water while they took out a hypospray. After allowing Kathryn to come up for air the cloaked figure started to place the hypo to her neck but she managed to get free and out of the bathroom. She rushed into the family room where she was greeted by another cloaked figure. Despite wearing nothing but a towel Kathryn tried her best to fight them off. With in seconds the second cloaked figure came rushing out of the bathroom and blocked her from retreating to the bedroom computer. Kathryn was forced to either attack or be attacked, she lunged for the one near the front door, punching and kicking, she got in a lucking shot as the figure dropped to their knees, she went for the door but the intruder grabbed the towel and and pulled her back with great force. Kathryn was launched across the room and on to a glass table, which crashed to the ground under her weight. Glass stabbed into Kathryn making her scream out in pain, but that didn't stop the attackers. One of them lifted Kathryn straight up and put the hypo to her neck as Kathryn began to fall unconscious the attacker dropped her back onto the glass pile, she screamed out again but was quickly hushed as she passed out.

"Phoebe where is Kathryn it has been over two hours?" Gretchen asked

"I have no idea, she said she would be here half an hour after I came. I should go see if she is okay" Phoebe said as she got up from the sofa in the living room

"No Phoebe I'll go look for Kathryn. Besides I haven't see her new place yet, and I think maybe I should see it before it is covered in coffee cups" Chakotay said as he got up and joked with Phoebe

"Alright you know where you're going?" Phoebe asked

"Yes, Gretchen told me earlier today" Chakotay smiled and spoke softly to Phoebe so no one else could hear. He then quickly made his way to the transport station and rematerialized outside Kathryn's home.

As Chakotay walked up the walkway he noticed the door was damaged a little. He knocked but no one answered, and due to the fogged glass on the door he couldn't see inside. He tried the door, finding it unlocked, he pushed it open and slowly walked in making sure to close the door behind him. When he entered the family room he felt his heart go into his mouth. The mess and blood everywhere had Chakotay worried now. The glass table was shattered on the floor and a large amount of blood was on top of that. Chakotay cursed himself for not bringing a tricorder, but he quickly fixed that, replicating one he discoverd the that the blood was Kathryn's. He scanned for her and rushed to the bedroom where the tricorder said she was. He was about to open the door when he heard low voices whispering inside the room. He quickly went back to the replicator, obtained a phaser and rushing back to the bedroom door he kicked it open and pointed the phaser at the two cloaked figures.

"MOVE AWAY FROM HER NOW!" Yelled Chakotay

They slowly moved off of the bed and away from Kathryn who was laying on the bed bleeding and only covered by a towel.

"Get on the ground now!" Chakotay ordered, they followed that order and slowly laid on the ground

Chakotay moved in closer and was about the pull back the cloak on one of the figures when the figure jumped up and attacked Chakotay allowing the other to run. Once Chakotay was knocked out the other figure took off running.

Chakotay woke a short time later and quickly remembered Kathryn on the bed. Rushing to her, he found her barely breathing and had glass and wood in some of her still bleeding wounds. Chakotay tried to wake Kathryn but she didn't respond.

"Come on Kathryn please wake up" Chakotay cried at Kathryn "The doctor is coming soon please wake up!" Chakotay had tears running down his face as he tried to stop the bleeding and covered Kathryn to keep her warm but he could feel her breathing slow even more.

"L …. ve ….." Kathryn spat out "Yo..… S….." She tried again

"Kathryn hold on please" Chakotay said there tears

The doctor finally came rushing in and transported away with Kathryn and Chakotay who was covered in Kathryn's blood.

"Captain are you hurt?" a little nurse asked to Chakotay

"No it's Kathryn's blood" He replied as he tried to re-enter the room he was just kicked out off

"Sir you can't go in there" the nurse said as she waved for security to block his path

"I have to see if she is okay please let me in" Chakotay said as he tried to hold back tears

"No Sir I'm sorry you can't" the nurse responded

Chakotay started to get unsettled and began to walk around in circles. He stopped outside the door when he heard the sound that made all the color in his skin fade to white. That long high pitched beep that told you the person no longer had a heart beat.

He started to cry and yelled "KATHRYN!!!!" as he fell to his knees. The nurse bent down and held him in a hug as he cried and yelled Kathryn.

"Sir the doctor will save her, don't worry she'll be alright" The nurse said calmly in Chakotay's ear

"She has to live; she needs to be there for her son. Spirits please help her" Chakotay whimpered

"Sir, listen they have a heart beat again" The nurse responded

Chakotay stopped breathing for a second and sure enough he could hear the sound of the sensor beeping every few seconds.

"I have to see her" Chakotay said softly and without a second thought ran past the security and into the room and what he saw nearly stopped his heart. Kathryn was on life support and as he walked closer he could see the pale look on Kathryn's face. He reached out as he got to her bedside and touched her hand which was stone cold.

Chakotay just stood there holding her hand and trying to hold back the tears "You have to come back Kathryn. Please"

"Captain Chakotay you shouldn't be in here, you will have to leave Admiral Janeway is being moved soon" The EMH said as he gently took a hold of Chakotay's left arm

"Please doctor tell me she will be okay" Chakotay begged the EMH

"Captain Chakotay I can't tell you anything right now. I have to talk to the family first and if they give me permission to inform you I will but not until then. I know this is hard, hell it's not right an attack like this hasn't happened on Earth in a very long time."

Chakotay took one last look at Kathryn and was forced out by the security officer who waited by the door. He was also kicked out of the hospital but didn't feel like going home so he made his way to Tom and B'Elanna's house.

"Chakotay what a… Pleasant…. Surprise.. What the hell Happened" B'Elanna said as she took a look at Chakotay who was still covered in blood

"Kath.. Admiral Janeway was attacked in her home. She's in the hospital on life support" Chakotay explained.

"Oh my god. Come in Chakotay we will clean you up and get you something to eat. I take it that is why Kathryn didn't show up at the party?" B'Elanna said

"Yes.." Chakotay dropped in the closest chair, still in shock

"TOM!" B'Elanna yelled "Run a bath and replicate a new uniform for Chakotay"

With in 20 minutes Chakotay was washed and changed. He walked down the stairs to the smell of his favorite dish being cooked.

"Thank you guys." Chakotay said "But I'm not hungry and I should get back to the hospital to see if I can…"

"No Chakotay you can't. This time is for her family and I know its hard but her family needs to be left alone." Tom explained


	9. Chapter 9

Early the next morning Kathryn woke to Patrick crying, forcing herself to get up she walked into his room and approached his crib.

"What's wrong my little man?" Kathryn asked as she picked him up and placed him on the changing table.

After a fresh diaper was put on he stopped crying but Kathryn knew he would start up soon so she picked him up and went to the kitchen to get a warm bottle. While feeding Patrick, Kathryn replicated a hot cup of coffee.

A knock at the door caught Kathryn's attention as she washed her hands after changing Patrick again and dressed him for the day.

"Kathryn are you here?"

"Yes I'm in Patrick's bed room Phoebe" Kathryn replied

Phoebe closed the front door and walked into Patrick's bedroom.

"Where's my little nephew? Oh now isn't that the cutest outfit" Phoebe laughed

"I know it sure is. Mom got it for him as a moving out gift." Kathryn smiled at her sister

"I'm just going to change into my uniform can you watch Patrick for me?" Kathryn asked

"Sure Kathryn go ahead we will be fine"

Kathryn went into her bedroom and after taking a sonic shower, she put on her uniform and did her makeup and hair.

"Okay Phoebe I am leaving." Kathryn called from the front door.

Phoebe came out of Patrick's room with Patrick giggling in her arms

"Say bye to mommy Patrick"

"Bye bye" Kathryn waved and closed the door.

At her office Kathryn tried to get a lot of the PADDs done. A few officers had come to visit her but didn't say too long as they noticed the amount of work she had to do.

"Kathryn what are you doing here?"

Kathryn looked up from a PADD she was reading and smiled

"Chakotay, I can't stay at home. I needed to get some work done."

"Well you should have asked for someone from your office to bring you some of the PADDs to your house. "

"No I can't stay home anymore, I need to get back to work. How are B'Elanna and Tom doing?"

"They're doing great, Miral is getting so big."

Kathryn glanced at a PADD she was trying not to look at too often, but decided she should show it to Chakotay and get his opinion.

"Here, have a look at this" Kathryn said handing Chakotay a PADD from her desk.

Chakotay walked closer to the desk and sat down and read the PADD.

"Is this a joke?" He asked.

All Kathryn could do was shake her head no. "I thought so to at first. But it's true, I leave tomorrow"

"Kathryn surely they could find someone else, you have just started back today and..." Chakotay was interrupted by Kathryn's hand flying up to stop him

"I know what you are going to stay so don't. I have tried to get them to allow me some time but they need this alliance and I'm the best one for the job." Kathryn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "I had hopes Starfleet would ease up a little bit so I can be single mother and an Admiral. I need to get away this is too much for me, but Starfleet is my life."

"No it's not. Damn it Kathryn, why do you do that? Starfleet is not your life not anymore and it hasn't been since three years into the journey home. You have a child now that you need to look after not your sister or mother but you!" Chakotay shot up from the chair when he saw Kathryn do the same. He was thinking if anything she would slap him and kick him out of the office. She came from behind the desk and stopped inches from his face.

In a cold tone that almost made Chakotay want to step back and run Kathryn said "How dare you! What has gotten into you? Never have I felt so angry with you that I wanted to have you charged. It would be a very good idea for you to leave my office now before I do just that."

She didn't move and neither did he, they just stared into each other's eyes waiting for the next move. Chakotay finally did just that. Without warning he pulled Kathryn closer and kissed her so passionately that she just about melted in his embrace. Never had she been kissed in such a way that made her wish that it would never stop. But as soon as she felt her desk pressing against her she broke the kiss and pushed away.

Chakotay still angry and breathing heavily watched as Kathryn moved behind the desk trying to digest what had just happened.

"Get out!" Kathryn forced herself to say to him, never making eye contact with him. Chakotay looked at her not saying a word but hoping she would look at him.

"GET OUT!" Kathryn Yelled. Chakotay obeyed her request and quickly exited her office. As soon as she heard the doors hiss closed, she fell on to her chair and sighed deeply. She slammed her fists on her desk.

"Damn that man!" she said with just anger. She decided to call it a day and went home.

Kathryn walked into her house and found Phoebe asleep in the rocking chair beside Patrick's crib and Patrick fast asleep. She went and had a soak in her big soaking tub and tried to forget about what happened between her and Chakotay.

"Phoebe wake up" Kathryn whispered in her sister ear twenty minutes later.

"What? I'm not sleeping just resting my eyes" Phoebe replied

Kathryn walked out of the room with Patrick asleep in her arms and lowered herself onto the sofa. Phoebe came and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Your home early" Phoebe said after she yawned

"I know. I had a rough day back and needed to leave early. Starfleet wants to send me to a planet near the Beta Quadrant to work out a deal for an alliance, but I think I will take more time off or just work short hours for awhile."

"Oh really that is a good idea, you shouldn't be leaving so soon after getting back on your feet. But something else is bugging you so tell me"

"Phoebe please not now"

"Yes now, you will feel better"

Kathryn got up and placed Patrick in the bassinette behind the sofa and sat back down.

"Chakotay came to see me in my office"

"And"

"And we talked about our friends from Voyager since I haven't seen them in awhile. And I was just telling him about being given the order to go to the Beta Quadrant and then he and I had a small argument about it. That's it"

"No it's not Kathryn, I can see it in your eyes" Phoebe said sharply

"Phoebe stop it, I have had a bad day and don't need this from you. Please go home, say hello to your husband for me and I'll see you tomorrow same time okay?"

"Alright Kath, but don't think you're off the hook." Phoebe smiled at her sister and got up slowly from the chair.

Kathryn walked her sister to the front door, gave her a hug and waved good bye as Phoebe walked to the shuttle waiting for her.

After watching the shuttle take off from the front window Kathryn decided to start making dinner. Her cooking skills had improved and most of the time it turned out to taste like food and not burnt crap.

She had just put the food in the oven when Patrick started to cry. Grabbing the bottle she just warmed, Kathryn picked Patrick out of the bassinette and sat down to feed him. After he finished off the bottle, she burped him, washed and changed him then got him ready for bed. She was just tucking him in when there was a knock at the front door; she quickly turned the music on and the lights off whispering "I'll be right back" and rushed to the front door. Now she only had a few minutes before her dinner would be done. She opened the door with a smile that quickly changed to a straight face.

"What do you want?" Kathryn said with a firm tone

"I'm not here to fight" Chakotay replied he was staring into Kathryn's eyes and Kathryn stared back

Kathryn stood there not allowing him to enter. He stepped closer and though she still didn't move he brought his right hand around her waist, placed it on her lower back and moved even closer. She didn't move or try to remove his hand. He was so close now he could feel her heart beat increase and her breathing getting faster. Then out of nowhere he forced a kiss on her lips and started to push her back into her home, kicking the door closed and slamming her into the small wall across from the door. She cried out a little moan of pain as she hit the wall but was quickly hushed by Chakotay's passionate kiss. He began to kiss her neck and right to the spot on her neck that she enjoyed the most. She lifted her leg and used in to pull Chakotay in closer. As she wrapped both legs around him, Chakotay lifted her up and then gently lowered her onto the sofa in the family room. After a few minutes he had her naked and she him. They pulled the blanket over themselves and made hot passionate love.

They were laying there in each other's embrace when they both smelt the smoke from the kitchen. Not taking the time to grab something to cover herself with, Kathryn bolted straight up and ran in to the kitchen, turned off the oven and pulled out the burnt dinner. She recycled it in the replicator and stood there for a moment just wearing oven mitts. She heard laughing and look at Chakotay who was trying not to laugh too hard.

"Nice outfit Kathryn" He said with a grin

Kathryn smiled at him at chucked the mitts at him. Then she ran and jumped on top of him. He moved the blanket to cover her too and he sighed, still wearing the smile.

"You know this is the second time, the first time I don't remember but this one I will."

"Chakotay it has been more than twice." Kathryn whispered into Chakotay's ear.

"How? I think I would remember"

"No you wouldn't. We were at the Doctor's house party, you and I had an argument, and you had to many drinks. If I didn't know any better I would think you had a drinking problem. But the Doctor did say enjoy the drinks." Kathryn laughed

"You know I do remember the argument, it was so silly I think it was about starship colour." Chakotay laughed and they kissed.

Their kissing was cut short when the sound of Patrick crying caught Kathryn's attention. This time when she got up she put on a top and a pair of pants.

Kathryn was changing a diaper when Chakotay came in.

"Second door on the right" Kathryn said without looking at him

A few minutes later Kathryn came into her bedroom Chakotay was under the blankets waiting for her.

They cuddled up and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Kathryn woke up quickly to the sound of the front door closing. Getting up, she shut her bedroom door as softly as possible. She then grabbed her uniform from the chair and got dressed as quickly as she could. Her hair was still a mess as she rushed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked

"AHH! Phoebe damn you, you scared me" Kathryn replied quickly

"I'm sorry. So why is your door closed?"

"My room is a mess, I got a little angry last night while talking to a few Admirals and after the call I broke a few things. So I don't want you or Patrick in there until I am finished cleaning"

"Fine. Wait a second are you just getting up?"

"Yes. Patrick hasn't woken up yet so I didn't have to get up."

"I'll get him up and dressed, changed and fed for you. Kathryn you should have a bath and fix that hair of yours. It's a mess" Phoebe shock her head as she walked into Patrick's room and closed the door.

Kathryn rushed back into her bedroom, Chakotay was still asleep.

"Get up damn you" Kathryn whispered into his ear.

"No!" He laughed and pulled her on top of him

"I don't have time for this. My sister is here to look after Patrick while I am at work. And you shouldn't be here." Kathryn rolled off the bed and tossed him his clothing "Get dressed and stay here until I give you the all clear." Kathryn said as she went into the bathroom and had a sonic shower. Hair all fixed and makeup applied in no time at all ,Kathryn went to find Phoebe.

"There you are. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at this burnt meal. How did you manage to burn this?"

"Oh well the Admirals called just a few minutes before it was done and you know me I forgot it was cooking."

"And why are the oven mitts on the floor in front of the sofa?"

"Well because I was upset that I burnt it, so I tossed the oven mitts on my way back to the computer. Stop that, this is my house"

"I know, I am just trying to figure out how Miss Tidy could make such a mess" Phoebe laughed "Patrick and I are going to mom's today. So see you later" Phoebe said as she walked out the door with Patrick in the stroller.

"I'm coming out now" Chakotay called from the bedroom doorway.

"You have to leave now" Kathryn spoke softly from the sofa

"I know Kathryn." Chakotay said as he sat down beside her "But you really don't want me to leave do you?"

"No." Kathryn replied so softly Chakotay almost didn't hear her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made Kathryn jump a little. But she quickly recovered and went to answer it.

"May I help you?" Kathryn asked

"Yes lass are you Kathryn Janeway?" the nicely dressed man asked in an Irish accent

"Yes I am" Kathryn replied

"Oh well then it's a pleasure to meet such a fine lady"

"Oh my goodness you must be Liam" Kathryn said shaking his out stretched hand

"I am"

"Please come in" Kathryn said and allowed him to enter her home.

Liam stopped at the entrance to the family room and spotted Chakotay

"Liam this is a friend of mine, Chakotay"

Chakotay got up and shook Liam's hand

"Pleasure to meet you Liam" Chakotay said with a fake smile

"Oh you're the Gent that served with Kathryn on Voyager"

"Yes that was me" Chakotay replied coolly

"And he was just leaving. Thank you for coming over Chakotay and giving me that information about the party. I will try to RSVP soon." Kathryn said as she ushered him to the door and just about kicked him out.

"I'm sorry Chakotay I had no idea he was coming today, I will explain everything later." Kathryn whispered

"You better" Chakotay said under his breath as he walked away

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first date was so nice; Kathryn never thought that she would enjoy it that much. They went to dinner and dancing in Dublin, Ireland. She had on a beautiful sleeveless black dress that went to her knees and had sparkles all over it. Liam wore a smashing suit and tie that complimented Kathryn's dress perfectly. When he asked for a second date she didn't hesitate to say yes.

They were now on date number twenty and Kathryn was enjoying every moment of it. Liam was so good with Patrick that Kathryn decided to bring him on their last date. But tonight was special, Liam had a surprise for Kathryn and asked if Patrick could stay with Kathryn's mother, Kathryn agreed.

"I can't believe it, two months ago you said you wanted nothing to do with dating and now look at you, you're glowing, and smiling and laughing. I'm so happy for you Kath, happy that you're happy and that you turned down that request for the Beta Quadrant meeting." Phoebe said as she watched her sister change into the dress Liam sent her.

"Thank you Phoebe, Liam is such an amazing man, he's tall, has just enough muscles, beautiful blue eyes, dark hair, and has a great personality. And to think, I almost said no to meeting him." Kathryn said as she smoothed out the dress, it was a soft satin like material in a deep green.

Chakotay stretched as he got out of his bed, the sun had been up for hours now and he didn't care, time off was just what he needed to relax and think about something other than the happy couple.

He thought back to the day Kathryn explained to him what was happening.

_I'm happy Chakotay can't you understand that? Liam is perfect for me, he isn't Starfleet and is so laid back that it just feels right to be with him. He doesn't expect anything from me, just me._

_Kathryn please I thought we were happy together; I thought we would finally be together._

_Come on Chakotay it was a mistake, three times a mistake, we were never meant to be together in that way. You know that. Why should we lie to each other when the truth is shaking us to see we are only good as friends._

_So the sex meant nothing to you?_

_Chakotay it did mean something to me. It meant that we had some good times just not great. Don't get me wrong, the passion that night in my house was amazing really it was. It's just not right. I'm sorry._

After his shower Chakotay went out to the garden in from of the cottage he was living at and started to clean it up a bit.

"Chakotay"

"Tom I am not in any mood for you right now so whatever it is you want to say please save it for another day."

"I can't do it. I know you don't have any way of getting the news so I transported here as soon as I could. Here read this" Tom said tossing a PADD to Chakotay

Chakotay started to read

"Come on Tom, I don't want to hear about Kathryn getting engaged." Chakotay said as he was about to toss the PADD back

"It's been two months and you still are mad at her? Damn remind me not to get you mad. Just keep reading" Tom replied

"Oh my God!" Chakotay dropped the PADD "When? How?"

"No idea Chakotay but time is running out so come on lets go." Tom said helping Chakotay get up and they beamed away.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the Star Trek stuff..**

**please enjoy**

After being transported up to Voyager then back down to Indiana Chakotay was sure he would be in for a fight of some sort. Tom had a friend meet them at the transport station with the shuttle and off they went as fast as they could.

Chakotay started to feel sick as they pulled up to the Janeway home. Never did he think he would be coming back so soon, but here he was. As they slowly walked up the steps to the front door they were both greeted by Gretchen.

"It's good to see you Tom, Chakotay." Gretchen said each of their names as she hugged them. "Please come in"

Both men walk slowly into the house and noticed the Phoebe who was now really showing her pregnancy was waiting for them by the family room.

"This way please" Phoebe walked ahead of them and to quickly stepped ahead of Chakotay.

They walked into the living room which had only candles lit so it was still really dark as night had fallen by the time they arrived.

"Tom, where the hell did you get to?" Chakotay called out

"SURPRISE!"

Chakotay swung to punch Tom but missed and hit Kathryn in the arm.

"Ouch" She cried

"I'm sorry Kathryn I was aiming for Tom" Chakotay said quickly

"Yeah sure sure. Happy Birthday Chakotay" Kathryn replied and kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. "We have to talk later" she whispered into his ear

The evening went well, everyone was laughing and joking, Even Seven was joking and laughing. Kathryn had given a toast in honour of Chakotay and then the cake came out, Chakotay cut and handed our pieces. He went to hand Kathryn a piece but she was no longer standing where he had last seen her.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay called as he walked outside onto the back porch

"Over here" She called from the sofa swing.

Chakotay stood in front of her and leaned back against the railing of the porch.

"So"

"I know you're mad at me, I tried to contact you"

"I know. I ignored the messages. I didn't want to hear about you and Liam"

"What? Liam and I are no longer together"

Chakotay looked surprised "When? I mean why?"

"Three weeks ago he asked me to marry him" Kathryn looked down at her feet "I couldn't I said no I wasn't ready. I walked away from him that night and I haven't seen him since"

"Oh Kathryn I'm sorry you were so happy with him" Chakotay said as he sat down beside her. She had tears running down her cheeks. Chakotay pulled her into his arms "it's okay Kathryn things will be better soon."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay with red eyes which showed she had been crying all day. Chakotay looked at her and kissed her cheek, then her forehead, eye lids and then softly her lips. Chakotay could feel the intense fire burning between the two of them and started to kiss her with more passion and more wanting then the last time they kissed. This time he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to pull away or run of with another man.

"Chakotay wait" Kathryn said breaking the kiss "There's something I have to tell you. I'm leaving with Patrick for three months or more depending on how quickly the agreements go"

"What agreements?"

"The agreements between the Romulans and the Federation, the last treaty was short in time so they have requested that we meet to add years to the treaty of peace and friendship"

"Kathryn, why do you have to go?"

"Because I was in charge of the first treaty so I was ordered to go. And I am going this time" Kathryn said as she stood up. I leave tomorrow, see you later."

"Wait!" Chakotay called as Kathryn went to walk inside. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Kathryn asked even though she was sure of the answer

"Something to remember so you will come home quickly" Chakotay replied and took her arm and escorted her back in to the party.

"You know I can't believe Tom made me read a fake news report. It said that the Janeway home had burnt down. I rushed here as quickly as I could." Chakotay said standing in front everyone with his arm around Kathryn's waist.

"If you don't mind Chakotay I need to be leaving. I have an early morning. Happy Birthday" Kathryn said to Chakotay softly.

Kathryn said her goodbyes to everyone and collected Patrick from the spare bedroom and was gone before Chakotay could stop her.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry for the delay, work and computer crashing doesn't help. I have more chapters coming.**

**Keep the nice reviews coming.**

Kathryn did one last check of all the bags she was bringing with her and made sure she had everything needed for Patrick.

"Kathryn do you want this album?" Gretchen called from the family room to Kathryn who was in her bedroom.

"What album?" Kathryn called back now walking down the hall with two bags one in each hand

"This album" Gretchen held up the album with photos taken when Voyager returned home.

"No it can stay here, thank you mom for the help." Kathryn said as she hugged her mother

"See you and Patrick in a few months, oh and Kathryn...."

"Yes mom"

"Try not to get lost this time" Gretchen smiled

"I'll Try" Kathryn replied "Janeway to the Orion"

"_Orion go ahead Admiral"_

"Two to beam up" Kathryn said while holding Patrick and a few seconds later they were gone from their house, leaving Gretchen alone.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Janeway"

"Afternoon Chakotay"

"Please have a seat ma'am"

"No I can't stay I have a few things to get down today. I just wanted to give this to you" She hands Chakotay a PADD

"Thank you. How's Kath…" Before he could finish she was walking out the door.

Chakotay smiled a little and said "Just like Kathryn" He was just about to read the PADD when Liam walked into his office.

"I'm sorry to bother you Chakotay" Liam said

"It's alright come in, have a seat" Chakotay said pointing to the chair in front of his desk "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.... everything." Liam replied

"Okay start from the beginning then" Chakotay said softy

"Well, Kathryn and I had a great relationship, her son is so cute. I loved her so much. We did so much together. After just two months I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I planned a great day, dancing at her favorite place in Ireland, dinner at the Castle, and a romantic midnight walk in the gardens that had night flowers. It was great; we had dinner and then went up to our rooms to change. I was waiting outside her door when she opened it and called me in. It happened so fast, the lass was full of lust and so was I, we made love all night."

"Why are you telling me this?" Chakotay said with a hint on anger

"I'm getting to it. Okay so we were in bed having just finished the act for the third time when she looked at me and said 'I'm sorry, this isn't like me at all.' Then she said 'I love you Liam but this isn't working, I can't marry you' I said how did you know I was going to ask? She said 'I can tell' she kissed me and we fell asleep in each other's arms. By mid morning I woke to see she had gone, a hand written note was on the pillow where she had been, it said Goodbye Liam hope you find true love."

"So let me get this straight, you had sex with her the night then she dumped you and left? Is that correct?"

"Yes that's right. I had hoped she would change her mind but she didn't" Liam looked away from Chakotay

"I'm sorry that she dumped you. I don't mean to sound rude but I have a lot of work to get done so if you could please leave."

Liam got up and without saying a word left Chakotay to work.

Chakotay couldn't help but smile

"I knew it Kathryn."

He hit a button on the computer and the EMH's face appeared

"Doctor did you finish the DNA test yet?"

"Of course Captain"

"Well? Tell me"

"I can't, Orders not to tell you anything"

"Who ordered you?"

"Admiral Janeway"

"Please Doctor I have a right to know"

"I know that but I have my orders"

"To hell with the orders Doctor!" Chakotay was getting mad

Sighing the EMH said "you're right you do have a right to know. Gretchen gave you the results earlier today. I told her and it was her decision."

Chakotay ended the transmission before saying good bye and picked up the PADD

It read;

_Chakotay I talked to Kathryn and she said it was okay to tell you this._

_The DNA test to prove the identity of Patrick's father has come back one hundred percent positive to YOU! Looks like the doctor's party was the location on which Kathryn got pregnant by you again. Congratulations Chakotay. Sorry Kathryn didn't tell you sooner._

_~Gretchen~ _

"KATHRYN!!!" Chakotay yelled as he tossed the PADD across the room. "Damn you!"

"Admiral Paris Sir it's been four months since Admiral Janeway left I was hoping you knew if she was coming back soon her and I have some very important matters to take care of."

"Captain Chakotay, I understand you need to talk to her, her ship was due back three weeks ago. They ran into trouble on the way back."

"What kind of trouble?" Chakotay said with worry in his voice

"Cardassians. Her ship was attacked and took heavy damage, but when one of our closest ships got there all they found was debris. The ship was destroyed, But knowing Kathryn as we both do, she survived that and she hiding from the attackers."

"I have to find her Admiral. Kathryn and my son" Chakotay said

"You're son?" the Admiral was shocked

"Patrick Janeway is my son, conceived the night of the Doctors Party, two happy people who drank too much in the celebration, enjoyed each other." Chakotay said softly as he tried to remember that night.

"Well this is news to me, Chakotay I had no idea he was your son, I was told the father was killed in a skirmish just after Kathryn got pregnant."

Chakotay was hurt by what he just heard. "Who told you that?"

"Kathryn's sister. From what she said Kathryn was seeing a guy who was killed. I had no idea she also was seeing you."

"She wasn't Sir; it was more like the odd wanting to be in the arms of a dear friend."

"As soon as I have more information for you I will let you know."

"I'm taking Voyager to find her Admiral" Chakotay said as he stormed out of the room.

Days turned into weeks and Chakotay still was no closer to finding the Orion. He spent most his time in Astrometrics hoping to it would help keep his mind of the fact Kathryn was lying to him.

"_Bridge to the Captain"_

"Go ahead"

"_Sir we found her"_

"On my way!" Chakotay rushed out of astrometrics that he almost hit a crewmen working in the corridor

"Sorry crewmen" he said as he rushed by

"It's okay Sir" the crewmen called after him

Chakotay stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge and show on the view screen what was left of the Orion.

"Hail them" Chakotay ordered

"No response sir"

"wait sir we are receiving a coded transmission"

"Let see it"

"Audio only"

"Fine let's hear it!" Chakotay was getting angry

"_Voyager, this is commander Duke we need assistants. Our life support is failing, shields and weapons are gone, and we have casualties of almost the entire ship. Please help…."_

"The signals gone sir."

"All hands this is the Captain, standby to start rescue mission on the Orion, we don't have much time, so first we will transport all wounded to our sickbay so all medical officers rush to sickbay. Then we will dock with their ship and start repairs if we can or help their crew get onto Voyager. Get to work people!"

Chakotay was standing near tactical and was about to walk to his chair when he thought of Patrick.

"Lt. Kim you have the bridge" he said to his tactical officer as he entered the turbolift. He felt like the ride was going so slow and by the time he got to sickbay he had sweat pouring down is face.

He stayed back as many people rushed around to help the injured. Two people were moving a body bag and placed it with two others which were beamed away to the morgue. He could smell burnt flesh and saw the pain on their faces.

"Doctor is there a little baby in here?"

"No captain no baby"

"Captain Chakotay. I know where the baby is"

"Lt. tell me"

"He's still alive and uninjured with the Commander sir"

"Where's Admiral Janeway?

"There Sir" the Lt. pointed to the biobed in the surgical part of the room. Two officers where working on her one was the EMH and a medical officer assisting.

"I want to know the moment she is out of surgery Lt."

"Aye Sir!"

Chakotay took off in a hurry to where the ships were dock together. Hoping that Commander Duke was coming aboard. He had to weave around officers as he approached

"Where's Commander Duke?" he asked on of the officers as they boarded

"not far behind sir"

Chakotay waited for what felt like for ever, when he saw Patrick in the Commanders arms

"Captain Chakotay I think we should get a place for this little guy to stay."

"Of course I have the perfect place, may I?"

"Of course" the Commander handed Chakotay Patrick and smiled

"You look like you've held him before Sir"

"I have, but it's been a long time" Chakotay smiled and the Commander "I would like you to come with me to sickbay both you and Patrick need a check up"

"Certainly" they walked together to the turbolift

"Sir may I speak freely?"

"Certainly"

"Why is Voyager here? I mean we are grateful if you hadn't shown up we would all be dead. It's just Starfleet could have sent any ship."

"They did to your last known location but they only found debris so they assumed you were destroyed. I fought for them to let me take Voyager to find you. Voyager has better sensors"

"I see Sir but why?"

"Patrick is my son Commander I needed to find him and his mother"

"Computer halt turbolift. Commander I need to tell you what happened"

"Okay then"

"Durning the battle Admiral Janeway was working at a console which blew up in her face Sir. She was bleeding bad and to top it off she had already taken some injuries, a broken wrist and a few broken ribs, she wouldn't go to sickbay. I tried to get her to sickbay after our ship was disabled, but found it hard to get there in the Jeffrey's tubes."

"I understand."

"No sir, I left her in the tubes. I had no more strength to move her" the commander looked away as tears filled her eyes "I left her to die in the Jeffrey's tubes, alone and without help. I am so sorry"

"Computer resume turbolift. Commander is okay"

They entered sickbay and most of the wounded were resting and the EMH was just finishing his scans of the Admiral when they entered.

"Commander please sit here" the EMH pointed to a stool "Captain if you would place Patrick on the little biobed here" The EMH scanned Patrick and used a hypo spray on him then he did the same to the Commander.

"There good as new. Nothing serious use a little dehydrated"

"Commander teams are being put together to help with repairs if you would assist them please"

"Yes Captain"

Once she left Chakotay looked at the doctor "How is she doc?"

The EMH looked at him "not to good. I did my best to save her time will tell if it helped. She may end up being blind"

Chakotay froze as he approach the sleeping Kathryn

"I did my best to regenerate her nerves in her eyes but there's no guarantees. I managed to repair her broken bones, but she will have to take it easy for awhile. I also placed that mask on her eyes to help the regeneration process."

"Can I speak with her?"

"I guess so, I will wake her but I will keep her arms paralyzed so keep it brief."

Chakotay walked to Kathryn's right side and waited for the doctor wake her. The EMH used two hypo sprays, one to paralyze her arms and the other to wake her

"Keep it brief Captain"

"Understood Doctor"

Kathryn started to wake "Oh" she groaned "I can't see! I can't move my arms!!"

"Kathryn it's okay calm down, It's me Chakotay"

"Chakotay I can't see or move my arms"

"I know. Relax, breath slowly and I will explain" he watched as Kathryn slowed her breathing down

"Chakotay where am I?"

"You're on Voyager in sickbay. Your ship was attacked and you were injured."

"Broken wrist, a few broken ribs."

"Yes and a console you were working at blow up in your face. At the moment your blind Kathryn, the doctor as put a mask on to help heal your eyes, but he also paralyzed your arms so you wouldn't touch the mask"

"Patrick where's Patrick?"

"He's alive and well Kathryn" Chakotay got in really close to her ear so he could whisper to her. He could smell her shampoo and the smell of blood in her hair. Kathryn in turn could smell Chakotay's cologne and the sweat that had slowly dried

"Our son is fine Kathryn"

Kathryn hissed in a breath as she had no idea what he was doing or what he was going to say. She thought that it was a little unsettling and a little arousing.

"that's enough Captain the Admiral needs rest."

Chakotay brushed his lips against her cheek and walked to Patrick

"Doctor until we are back orbiting Earth I am going to leave Patrick here in your care" with out waiting for a reply he left sickbay and went to the bridge.

Chakotay was just stepping onto the bridge when his com badge chirped

"_Doctor to the Captain"_

"Go ahead Doctor" chakotay rubbed his right hand on his forehead

"_Captain I think you should get down here now"_

"Doctor why?"

"_Its Patrick"_

Chakotay was about to say something when the doctor ended the comm. Chakotay went back into the turbolift and walked into sickbay.

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"Nothing Captain. You need to spend time with your son"

"I have a ship to run Doctor I don't have time to"

The Doctor gently handed Chakotay Patrick

"Now Captain go to your quarters, feed the little guy I have transported a crib for him into your quarters."

"Doctor.."

"No captain you need to spend time with him. Please don't make me order you"

Chakotay sighed "Fine doctor" he turned and left sickbay.

"Did he take him?"

The doctor laughed a little as he walked over to the Admiral "Yes ma'am now would you please let me give you something to help you sleep"

"Okay Doctor hypo spray away"

The doctor gently placed the hypo spray to her neck and pushed the release.

Kathryn could feel herself start to dose off.


	13. Chapter 13

**It's a little shorter then the last but not to worry I am working on 14 and it will be a long chapter I promise..**

**ENJOY!!**

Voyager was traveling at low warp after Chakotay decided to tow the Orion back to the ship yard. Kathryn was allowed to leave sickbay but had to have someone with her to help her walk without hitting anything. Chakotay had done his best to help her; he spent little time on the bridge and more time with his son and with Kathryn.

"Chakotay stop for a minute" Kathryn said as the walked out of sickbay after her appointment

"What is it?"

"I really don't need help. This ship was my home for seven years I had memorized the floor plans before even beaming aboard. I think I can manage walking to the turbolift and then to the mess hall."

"Okay then I will walk with you but I will keep my distance"

"Thank you" Kathryn started to walk really slowly at first but soon she was walking at her normal pace. She made it to the turbolift without hitting anyone.

"See I told you I would be fine"

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh "It's just like you Kathryn"

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You never want help, you always have to struggle and try to do it yourself first"

The trubolift doors opened and Kathryn stepped out. As she got closer to the doors she could hear it was a busy place. She stopped in the door way. Chakotay could tell she was uneasy about going in so he placed her hand on his arm.

"We'll do this one together" Chakotay said softly and Kathryn nodded

People stopped their conversation as the Admiral and Captain came into the mess hall

"Nice to see your okay Admiral" came a few officers

Kathryn was still wearing the mask and hoped it didn't look to funny

"Here you are Admiral, the perfect meal to help you recover. Carrots, and potatoes, a nice helping of my special casserole. It has macaroni, tomatoes, bread crumbs, and some other veggies."

"Thank you" Chakotay took her to a table then collected to plates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Voyager finally arrived at Earth the Doctor had all the people still requiring medical treatment to be beamed down to Starfleet Medical, including Kathryn.

"Admiral please sit still"

"I'm sorry Doctor I just want to get it over with. I want to find out if I can see."

The EMH helped Kathryn to a biobed were he scanned her and shock his head "Admiral I thought I told you to stay off the Coffee for at least a week"

"Yes well I need something to drink other then water"

He sighed and began to remove the mask. Kathryn's eyes were shut as the mask came off. The EMH ran a dermal regenerator over her eyes to repair the burnt skin that still required treatment.

"There it's off Admiral please slowly open your eyes"

Kathryn followed what the Doctor said and slowly opened her eyes. The EMH scanned Kathryn as he watched.

Her eye lids were open and her beautiful blue eyes shinned. "Well anything Admiral?" the EMH asked

"I see… nothing Doctor. No colors, no shades no blur. Just black. Solid black. I can feel myself blinking but I see nothing." Kathryn trying hard not to show how upset she was.

"It could take time Admiral." The EMH said as he placed a reassuring hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

"May I leave Doctor?" Kathryn asked as she got off the biobed

"Of course Admiral. Who is here with you? I will call them in to help you"

"No doctor no one came with me. I beamed into the building, then I used the railings on the wall to find your office after a nurse told me it was three doors down on the right."

The EMH sighed "I see well I will have ask someone to help you."

"Doctor please I don't need help." Kathryn protested

"At the moment yes you do" the EMH had already got someone to wait out side the room and he called that person in now.

"Yes Doctor is she ready?"

"Yes she is thank you Chakotay"

Kathryn sighed and waited from Chakotay to take her arm.

"Here we are. How are you Kathryn?"

"Just find Chakotay" Kathryn said bitterly

Chakotay knew Kathryn was not happy with having to rely on other people for help. But he wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

As he helped her out of Starfleet medical he told her about Patrick

"You know he is getting so big. He has your hair and eyes and your stubborn attitude."

Kathryn laughed a little. "I'm not stubborn" Chakotay smiled and helped her into the shuttle

"Kathryn I have never met someone as stubborn as you. But it can be a good thing. You got Voyager home. And you have Patrick."

"Chakotay. I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked as he tapped the console activating the shuttles engines and driving the shuttle home.

"I've been nothing but a pain since the moment I met you. Yes there was times when I allowed you to get close but I did more pushing away then pulling you close.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn who was looking out the window with a blank stare. It hurt him so bad to see her like this. He prayed that her blindness was temporary but if it wasn't he would do what ever it took to help her.

"Kathryn I know you don't want to hear this but I have to. Kathryn time keeps stealing you away from me. And I may never get a chance again.. Kathryn I care about, and I am so tired of seeing you jump before you look, I want to be there with you to pull you up. Will you move in with me?"

Kathryn was caught of guard she didn't know what she wanted to do. She looked around trying to figure out where he was looking, she felt his hands softly touch her face "I'm here Kathryn" he spoke softly

"Chakotay I don't know what to say. I don't think it appropriate for me to live with you but under the circumstance I would prefer to be away from my sister. I would like that Chakotay. I will live with you until I can see again." Kathryn reached out with her left hand so she could touch his face, he took hold of her hand a helped guide it the rest of the way. He allowed her to touch all over his face. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his lips again so he could kiss her palm.

"Chakotay please no" Kathryn said softly as she pulled her hand away.

A few moments later they had landed in front of the Janeway home.

"Kathryn I hope you don't mind but I had to make a short stop at"

"It's fine. I would like to get out a stretch my legs."

"Good I was hoping you would come with me"

Chakotay landed the shuttle and helped Kathryn up and allowed her to walk out of the shuttle by herself.

Chakotay waved at Gretchen as he exited the shuttle first Kathryn came down the ramp slowly and stopped when she got on the grass.

She inhaled the air and smiled "I know that smell. You brought me home to Indiana"

"He sure did Kathryn"

"Mom" Kathryn smiled as Gretchen pulled her in for a hug

"It's so good to have you home" Gretchen tightened the hug

Kathryn could feel tears running down her face "Mom I didn't want to you to see me like this"

"Like what Kathryn?" Gretchen let go of her daughter and looked at her. "Sweet heart I know you can't see and that's why you are here. I told Chakotay it would be a good way for you to get use to using your other senses. This place is familiar to you."

"Thank you mother" Gretchen took Kathryn's hand and placed it on her arm "Come on Kathryn little Patrick is here and Phoebe and her baby will be here later."

"Chakotay could you…"

"I'll bring the bags" he laughed and went back into the shuttle to collect the bags.


	14. Chapter 14

Kathryn was led into the living room and managed to get to the sofa. Chakotay came into the room after putting the bags in Kathryn's room.

"You look tired dear. Would you like me or Phoebe to help you upstairs so you can lay down?" Gretchen asked as she sat down gently beside her daughter.

"No mom thanks I'm okay. Where is Patrick?" Kathryn asked

"Phoebe is bathing him and getting him ready for bed." Chakotay spoke up from the chair to Kathryn's left.

Kathryn turned her head towards where she heard Chakotay. "Chakotay, could you help me upstairs? I'm feeling a little tired now."

"Of course." Chakotay replied as he got up and took Kathryn's hand.

As Kathryn felt for the last stair she heard Chakotay sigh deeply "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We're at the top of the stairs. Your door is..."

"Stop it now!" Kathryn said angrily, "I know where my room is and I think we need to talk." Kathryn turned the doorknob to her room and walked in followed by Chakotay who closed and locked the door behind him.

"Look Kathryn I.." Chakotay started

"No you look Chakotay. I know you are only looking out for me but I can take care of myself and quite frankly the only reason I am allowing you to be here is because of our son." Kathryn explained in that "I'm the Admiral tone" as she slowly paced the room. Bumping into a few things she put up her hand signalling Chakotay to stay where he was."I know you mean well. So don't take this the wrong way. I need space to understand what I am going through. I need time to learn to move around without help and without my eyes. Do you understand?" Kathryn finished

"Kathryn" Chakotay said in a soft but firm voice "You're mad and rightfully so but pushing me away because of your stubbornness is not enough to make me walk away and watch you punish yourself. Our is (not sure what is supposed to be here) should be the reason we should be together. Kathryn I can't do that and I won't. Stop pushing away" Chakotay had slowly moved towards her and gently took her arm and slowly pulled her into his embrace. "I care too much about you to see you hurting. I will help you get through this."

Kathryn let out a sharp breath as Chakotay spoke into her ear. Then she felt tears running down her cheeks "I need space please Chakotay leave me alone" She cried

Chakotay only hugged her tighter "I will soon Kathryn, but right now you need someone to talk to. I will be that person" He whispered over Kathryn's cries.

As Chakotay lay beside a finally sleeping Kathryn he decided to leave her to get much needed sleep and went to check on Patrick.

"Chakotay" Phoebe whispered as she approached him outside Kathryn's room. "How's she doing? I heard her yelling at you earlier"

"She's asleep finally. I don't know what's worse watching her beat herself up because of her blindness or having her trying to push everyone away." Chakotay explained as they walked towards Patrick's room

"You know Kathryn is such a strong person but when she thinks she is weak she pushes people away so she can find her strength again herself." Phoebe explained as they walked over to Patrick's crib. "She will come around soon, you'll see. Besides, little Patrick needs you and her to be here for him." She smiled as she gently touched Patrick's face.

"I understand that. I just want her to.. I don't know... trust me" Chakotay said as he looked down at his son.

Phoebe touched Chakotay's shoulder "Chakotay I think you should know Kathryn kind of is ummm." Phoebe paced a little which made Chakotay nervous. "She actually is seeing someone." Chakotay felt his heart die. "She's been seeing him off and on since before Patrick was born. I don't think she is serious but you will have to be careful around her for a little bit."

Just thinking about another man touching Kathryn made him angry and thinking that another man kissing her like he wanted to made him want to hit something. But he held his cool, thanked Phoebe and walked downstairs and out the door, where he stood for some air.

"Chakotay? Are you okay?" came Gretchen's soft voice from the front door. Chakotay turned and smiled the best he could and replied "No, I'm fine just needed some fresh air"

Gretchen handed a cup of coffee to Chakotay "You look like someone that needs a shot of something strong" She laughed a little "So I put some Irish whiskey in with your coffee."

Chakotay chuckled a little and smiled at her "Thank you."

"By the look on your face I take it you found out about Malcolm."

Chakotay almost choked when Gretchen said that. He also made a mental note of that's where Kathryn gets it from. "I did."

"Don't worry Chakotay they were never serious. They almost never saw each other because she was off world so much and he was so busy with his musical career. She only saw him at his concerts." Gretchen explained.

Chakotay sighed "It's Fine Gretchen. Thank you for the coffee, but I think I will leave and get some sleep then...."

"Oh no you don't! You will stay here in the spare room next to the office on the main floor. I've already made it ready for you."

Chakotay laughed "Alright I guess there is no way to talk you out of it."

"No way, so off to bed then you can talk with Kathryn in the morning" Gretchen took his cup and watched him go back inside. "Oh boy he better be ready to meet the day with a strong arm.. He's going to need it." Gretchen spoke to herself as she walked back inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the missing chapter I will be posting the new chapter nine in the next few days.. It will be a good one and it will fix up the story..

Again I am sorry for the missing chapter.

Thank you for reading


	16. New chapter 9

Sorry for the missing chapter. Thank you for waiting and now as promised the missing chapter!!

Enjoy!

**********

B'Elanna sat in the dimly light family room and looked out the window and watched the sun slowly coming up. She thought back at all the times Admiral Janeway would tell her to just relax and take one day at a time. And now all she wanted to do was scream and fight just to get Janeway to tell her to relax.

"B, you in here?"

"Yeah" she said softly without looking.

Chakotay stood beside the chair she was sitting on and just looked out the window too. He sighed deeply and squeezed B'Elanna's shoulder.

"I know Chakotay I want to do something too but we can't. We have to wait for a call."

Tom came rushing into the room "Chakotay, she made it through the night and it sounds like her vital signs are stronger."

Chakotay pulled Tom into a big hug and started to cry "That's great news"

"Yes it is."

"I have to go see her" Chakotay said as he made his way to the front door.

"No Chakotay not yet. Admiral Janeway's family needs to be with her before anyone else can visit" Tom explained. But it was a little late as Chakotay ran out the door and kept running to the transport station.

B'Elanna Sighed "Tom you could have at least tried to stop him"

Tom turned to look at his wife "What?! I did"

"Not very well" She replied

"I'm not fighting with you this early in the morning" Tom responded and left the room.

****

Starfleet Medical**

Admiral Kathryn Janeway's Private Room***

"Phoebe would you go get us some coffee" Gretchen asked

"Sure mom" Phoebe replied and left the room as quietly as possible.

Gretchen leaned towards Kathryn from her chair beside her daughter's bedside.

"Please wake Kathryn we need you and think of Patrick, just wake up soon" Gretchen gently squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Here mom one cup of coffee and a muffin since you haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday." Phoebe said as she entered the room again. "I also called home to see how Patrick was. He slept all

night ."

Gretchen nodded "Thank you Phoebe"

****

Chakotay ran up the steps to the front doors of Starfleet Medical and nearly knocked a few nurses over.

"Excuse me.. Sorry" He yelled back to them.

The front desk attendant looked up from her computer when she heard the commotion at the doors.

Chakotay steadied himself after running from the transport station "I need to see the Doctor from Voyager"

"I'm sorry Sir but he is with...."

"I know!" Chakotay interupted

"Excuse me Sir but you should calm down before Security has to be called." The attendant spoke softly

"I'm sorry please my dearest friend and superior officer is here under his care, I need to talk to him right away" Chakotay spoke softer but still with a firm voice.

The attendant sighed "Okay I will see if I can reach him" she began to press a few buttons on her computer. "Okay he is not answering but that is most likely because he has turned off his comms. I will try again in a few minutes and that Sir" she made sure to sound not annoyed but very firm when she said Sir "And that is as much as I can do"

Chakotay tried to seem grateful so he forced himself to smile "That's all I ask" he then went and sat down making it look like he was calming down.

******

"Well her vital signs are still improving and her injuries are just about healed. I don't see why we can't say that she is going to be okay." the EMH stated as he put away his tricorder.

"Thank you Doctor that's great news." Gretchen said while holding Phoebe's hand.

"If you will excuse me, I have been receiving contacts from the front desk." The EMH shook each woman's hand and left the room.

"Yes Jackie what is it?" the EMH asked

"I'm sorry to bother you but Captain Chakotay just arrived and has been.. Well a little rude."

The EMH nodded and went to see Chakotay who had stood up and was looking out the window.

"Captain, how are you?"

Chakotay turned around quickly "Please tell me she's alive"

"Yes she is"

"I want to see her"

"I'm afraid you can't at the moment"

Chakotay was getting upset started to pace "I need to know that she is okay for myself Doctor"

"I know Captain but her family needs to..."

"It's okay Doctor I was wondering when Chakotay would show up." Phoebe said as she walked towards both men.

"You can see her but only for a few minutes"

"Thank you Phoebe" Chakotay followed Phoebe back to Kathryn's room.

When Chakotay saw Kathryn he started to cry.

"There there dear she's going to be alright. After all she is a Janeway" Gretchen spoke from the sofa near the door.

Chakotay laughed "You're right. I have seen Kath.. I mean Admiral Janeway come through much worse"

"Yes she has" Phoebe agreed.

************

A few days had passed and Kathryn had woken up to the smiling faces of her Mother, Sister and the Doctor. Chakotay had left for the day as he had to teach but he would return the next day as he always did.

"When can I go home Doctor?" Kathryn asked

"I want to keep you here a few more days and then maybe you can go home." the EMH said with a smile

Kathryn sighed "We shall see about that"

Gretchen laughed "You are so much like your father, so determined"

"You know, he comes every day and sits beside you and just talks to you about what happened in his day and what your old crew is up to." Phoebe explained after Gretchen had left the room.

"Really?! When are you going to talk to him?"

"When I feel like I need to" Kathryn replied and took a sip of her coffee.

"Admiral you have a guest." the EMH said as he walked in with Patrick in his arms.

Kathryn's face just little up at the sight of her son. "Oh Patrick I've missed you" she said as the Doctor placed him in her arms.

"Why don't we leave you alone with your son for a little while" Gretchen said as she ushered everyone out.

Kathryn looked at Patrick and smiled "You know how lucky we are my little man? We are so lucky to have such a great family." Kathryn tried to get out of bed but found that she had bad pain in her back every time she moved. Kathryn pressed the comm button that would call the doctor into the room.

The Doctor came in with a smile that quickly faded the a worried look "What's wrong Admiral?"

"I.. can't move without a bad pain shooting up my spine." Kathryn explained as she fought the pain she was currently in.

The EMH took Patrick and brought him to Gretchen who was outside her daughter's room and went back in to scan Kathryn.

"Hmm. Looks like you have a few damaged discs in your spine, easily correctable. Please lay back down on your stomach and I will perform a quick procedure to repair them." the EMH explain as he got his medical instruments ready and scrubbed up.

****

After an hour Kathryn was out of the quick surgery and resting. The EMH was happy with the result and proceeded to explain what had happened to Gretchen and Phoebe.

"She will be fine, might need a little help with walking at first but I will be releasing her in four days" the EMH told Gretchen.

"That's great Doctor Kathryn must be getting annoyed being stuck here. She has always hated hospitals."

"I noticed that on Voyager" the EMH replied with a chuckle

***

Three Weeks later

"It's about time you let me leave. I'm walking much better and about sick of staying here." Kathryn said as she packed her bag with the cards and gifts that were sent to her from family and friends.

The EMH laughed "I know, I'm sorry for keeping you here so long but it was required. I had to be sure you were one hundred percent again." He handed Kathryn the last card on her table.

"Thank you Doctor" Kathryn said as she took the card from him. "I am grateful for your wonderful care, you are a great friend and a great doctor." Kathryn shook the EMH's hand and walked out of the room to meet up with her mother and baby. She smiled when she saw them together.

"Look at that site. My baby boy smiling and my mother just as happy" Kathryn's mother gave Kathryn a little smack on the left shoulder and walked to the front desk to check out.

******

Chakotay was walking up the steps when he saw Kathryn through the window. He stopped and watched her. She was laughing at something the nurse at the front desk had said. She had on a beautiful blue sun dress and her hair was tied in a pony tail and was down to the middle of her back. Chakotay's heart just about stopped when she turned to look out the window, she was so beautiful. Without thinking he walked in. Stepping up towards Kathryn he placed a dimple smile on his face, one he knew Kathryn couldn't resist.

"Hello Kathryn you're looking great." He said as he reached out to pull her into a friendly hug

"Thank you Chakotay" Kathryn replied and gave him a hug back. As she pulled back she asked "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were getting to go home I thought I would help you carry all those gifts and cards." He replied still holding onto the smile

"Thank you, that would be greatly appreciated" Kathryn handed over two of the three bags she was carrying.

A shuttle was waiting for them and would make the trip easier then walking to the transport station and having to walk to her home.

The trip was over quickly and Kathryn unlocked the new lock to her home. "Has Starfleet figured out who attacked me?" Kathryn asked as she closed the door behind Chakotay.

"Actually yes. They believe it was a rogue Klingon group that was less than happy with your new diplomatic agreement for new trading rights between the Federation and the Klingon Empire." Chakotay explained as he placed the two bags down beside the sofa. "The High counsel has assured us they have all responsible and plan to lock them up for good."

"I see. Well that's comforting to know I can actually sleep without worrying about someone trying to break in." Kathryn said softly as she tossed out the dead flowers.

"Kathryn dear you know you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. You can live in the family house with me. There is a lot of room." Gretchen explained

"Awe thanks mom, but no I love this house, the view of the mountains and river I can't leave it."

Kathryn walked to the replicator and replicated three cups of coffee, hers being the only black one.

****

The sun was setting and Patrick was falling asleep so Gretchen told Kathryn to stay and keep talking with Chakotay and she would put Patrick to bed.

"You know I can see why you like this house. The view is amazing especially during the sunset." Chakotay told Kathryn as he looked at her saw the sunset glow all around her. "When do you go back to work?"

"Not for a few days." Kathryn said as she smiled shyly.

Chakotay reached to tuck a lose strand of hair behind Kathryn's ear. His hand lingered by Kathryn's ear, he gently touched her neck and moved slowly towards her on the sofa. He touched her face and Kathryn closed her eyes to the touch. When she opened her eyes he was inches from her face and gently placed a soft kiss to her lips. She kissed him back but quickly broke off the kiss when she heard a door close from down the hall.

Chakotay got up from the sofa "I should be going I have a few classes to teach in the morning."

"Of course" Kathryn said getting up from the sofa way too fast.

Gretchen looked at the two of them and shook her head. Not wanting them to know that she could tell something happened between them she picked up the empty cups "Thank you Dear for helping today"

"It was no trouble Gretchen I am always here to help a friend" Chakotay replied and gave Kathryn a very quick hug and left.

Kathryn sat back down on the sofa and looked at her mother who was staring at her from the kitchen.

"What?!" Kathryn questioned her mother

"Nothing" Gretchen replied

"Mother" Kathryn spoke in a sharp tone

"Don't use that tone with me" Gretchen replied "I saw everything Kathryn" Gretchen lied

Kathryn shot up from the sofa and started pacing "You saw everything... I can explain"

"Kathryn relax"

"I can't I shouldn't have allowed him to kiss me"

Gretchen grabbed her daughter's arms "Relax"

"I'm so stupid he's my friend I shouldn't have let it happen"

"Kathryn stop. Look it happened so let it be and see where it goes." Gretchen sighed "I'm going home Kathryn please get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

Kathryn stood there for a few minutes after her mother had left. She laughed "I'm being silly. I good night's sleep will help"

******

"Kathryn you up?" Gretchen called from the kitchen "I made you something to eat"

Kathryn came out of Patrick's room holding him to her shoulder "Yes I'm up I just finished feeding Patrick"

The day next few days went by without any problems. Kathryn started back at work on light duty . Gretchen and Phoebe helped out with Patrick, Kathryn had seen most of the Voyager crew but Chakotay seemed to be ignoring her attempt to contact him. She gave up after attempt number six and just brushed it off as Chakotay being too busy, even though she knew he wasn't that busy.

"Admiral I'm done for the day or would you like me to stay for a little bit longer?" Asked her assistant from the door way.

Kathryn looked up from the PADD she was reading and did a quick look outside. "Oh my I most have lost track of time. It's okay you can go. I'm calling it a day too" Kathryn got up from the desk and shut off the computer and lights. She walked with her assistant out of the building and to the transport station.

"Have a great night ma'am" her assistant said just before she was beamed away. Kathryn could only smile to her.

"Sorry I'm late" Kathryn called as she walked into her house and kicked off her boots.

"No problem dear I will warm your food for you" Gretchen told her daughter.

"Thanks mom but I can manage" Kathryn replied "I need a night by myself."

"Okay dear you can contact me if you need anything." Gretchen gave her daughter a hug and said her good byes to Patrick then left.

Kathryn went to Patrick's room and sat in the rocking chair and watched her son sleep. Kathryn woke with a start and quickly looked around trying to figure out where she was. Laughing to herself she realized she had fallen asleep in the rocking chair. She went to her bedroom and had a quick bath to relax and went to bed.


End file.
